Les Tripl's : II - Réveille-toi
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Lorsqu'on s'appelle DiNozzo, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et, surtout, on a tendance à attirer les problèmes. Ce ne sont pas les Tripl's qui diront le contraire. Entre un marine fou et le retour du Caïd, les ennuis sont loin d'être terminés !
1. Mauvais jour

**Titre :** II - Réveille-toi

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** NCIS

**Saison :** Post 809 (épisode du 23/11/2010) pour le moment où elle se situe.

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'on s'appelle DiNozzo, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et, surtout, on a tendance à attirer les problèmes. Ce ne sont pas les Tripl's qui diront le contraire !

**Suite de :** _I - Les Aristochats_ de la trilogie _Les Tripl's._ Cet opus possède deux fins : une appelant une suite (_III - Maya_) et une autre permettant le mot "fin".

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite tant attendue et demandée des _Tripl's_ (renommée depuis _Les Aristochats_) ! J'espère avoir été à la hauteur parce que vous m'avez mis la pression !

**Citation :** J'ai repris la définition que j'ai fait dans _Pères et Fils_. Elle illustre bien l'histoire.

**AIPM : **Prière de garder vos menaces et armes diverses loin de l'auteur qui décline toute responsabilité de possibles crises et séjours à Bethesda. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Réveille-toi<strong>

DiNozzo : adjectif. Qualifie une personne s'attirant souvent des ennuis. Synonyme : aimant à problème. Voir aussi : loi de Murphy.

_Pères et fils_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Mauvais jour<strong>

.

Ce n'était pas un bon jour. En fait, c'était même le pire jour qu'il ait eu de sa vie.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai que ça avait commencé dès son réveil. Les enfants étaient venus le réveiller à leur manière. Cela signifiait trois furies de onze ans se jetant sur son lit, et donc sur lui-même, lui perçant les tympans de leurs « Papa, debout ! » à six heures du matin.

Il le savait pourtant. Règle numéro un avec les Tripl's quand il s'agit de sorties : ne _jamais_ les prévenir à l'avance. Il en avait fait les frais dès qu'il les avait retrouvés et qu'ils avaient fait la séance shopping. Will refusait obstinément depuis toute mention du mot jean. Il n'y en avait plus aucun dans son armoire. Après avoir interrogé le Bleu, entendez par là lui voir collé les doigts à son clavier et menacé de lui confier ses garnements pendant vingt-quatre heures non stop (sa plus grande peur depuis ce même fameux jour), il avait appris que Gibbs en portait un lorsque son fils avait enfin admis à haute voix devant les policiers et le patron lui avoir joué un tour. Faire les magasins avec lui était depuis devenu une horreur. Autant il fallait restreindre son frère et sa sœur dans leurs choix, qu'il fallait le contraindre, lui, à mettre les pieds dans une boutique de vêtements. La dernière en date, quand il avait réussi à l'y faire entrer, était une histoire de pantalon dont le revers de la taille, une bande de deux centimètres de large, était de couleur vert fluo. C'était à l'intérieur, mais c'était comme si c'était à l'extérieur pour lui. Comprenez ensuite qu'il ait une sainte horreur de devoir l'habiller.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il leur avait annoncé une semaine plus tôt qu'ils se rendraient à New-York faire du tourisme. Son père était en ce moment en Europe. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi et il ne voulait, de toute façon, pas le savoir. Ils auraient donc la maison pour eux seuls. Il n'avait pas mentionné le programme prévu. À dire vrai, à l'exception de la Statue de la Liberté et de Central Park, il n'en avait pas établi. Il comptait voir selon leurs envies. C'était les vacances de Noël après tout.

Il devait également préciser ce point. Les vacances des enfants avaient été rallongées, de part une semaine d'exclusion de leur établissement scolaire. Le directeur, entre deux serrages de dents à s'en briser les mâchoires, avait évoqué une certaine alarme incendie déclenchée par l'un d'entre eux. Ils avaient niés obstinément jusqu'à ce qu'il les menace de suppression de dessins animés pour une période d'un mois. Ce que le principal ne lui avait pas expliqué, et il ne lui en voulait pas avec l'eau arrivant à ses chevilles, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas appelé plus tôt. Il supposait une question d'orgueil, de fierté mal placée due à ces élèves _légèrement_ incontrôlables. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à attendre deux heures, les pieds dans l'eau, pour oser lui téléphoner et le prier de venir obliger ses enfants à déverrouiller son bureau et enlever les sacs de sable (il attendait toujours leurs explications à ce sujet) posés devant la porte empêchant l'eau de s'évacuer. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû lui demander où il avait eu un portable aussi waterproof. Il avait dû retenir un rire lorsqu'il avait su que les élèves et le corps enseignant ne s'étaient jamais souciés de son sort. Il avait ensuite grimacé en le découvrant à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il aurait été foutu de lui faire payer ses séances de psy hebdomadaires, surtout qu'elles risquaient de devenir quotidiennes si ça continuait. Car si les Tripl's lui rendaient la vie invivable, ils étaient cependant d'excellents élèves que leurs professeurs n'avaient jamais eu à exclure de cours malgré deux ou trois remarques déplacées.

Donc, une semaine avant les autres écoliers du pays, les enfants étaient en vacances et il avait décidé d'avancer leur séjour new-yorkais d'autant. Il ne leur avait rien dit de la façon dont il se déroulerait et s'en félicitait.

Il leur avait appris la nouvelle la veille. Il l'avait regretté lorsqu'ils s'étaient écrasés sur sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, et qu'il avait cru devenir sourd.

Le départ était prévu pour dimanche soir à l'aéroport de Washington. Il avait compté sur le samedi pour tout préparer, eux aussi, mais dès six heures du matin. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Le crétin a qui l'on devait cette phrase ne connaissait pas les triplés DiNozzo.

Après un petit déjeuner relativement rapide, il s'était retrouvé propulsé dans la salle de bain, les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient choisi dans les mains. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient remplacés par un manteau et une liste de course. Il lisait incrédule ce qui était noté (appareils photos, cartes mémoires, mitaines, écharpes, bonnets, crème solaire, etc) pendant que Nathan et Ally conversaient avec leur frère dans le but de lui faire essayer d'ici peu une combinaison de ski. Il était en effet prévu ensuite une semaine à la montagne avec toute l'équipe et ils comptaient faire leurs achats dans la capitale. Cela lui faisait penser qu'il devait toujours demander aux autres comment ils s'étaient retrouvés embarqués là-dedans.

Les heures suivantes avaient été éprouvantes. Un marathon aurait été une promenade de santé en comparaison. Ils avaient pris le temps de se poser une heure pour déjeuner dans une cafétéria tout de même. De toute manière, c'était lui qui payait, alors ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

Cela lui rappelait aussi le rendez-vous chez le banquier qu'il devait prendre. Ils devaient apparemment revoir ensemble sa notion de budget. L'homme avait été effaré en découvrant la vitesse à laquelle s'envolait l'argent de son compte en banque. Il était certain que si il n'avait pas eu affaire à lui lorsqu'il avait voulu récupérer l'épargne sur un autre qu'il possédait, et qui avait servi à payer la note d'hôtel relativement salée ainsi que le billet d'avion de son père lors de sa venue à DC, il n'aurait pas eu ce souci. Seulement, il connaissait Senior et la disparition d'une bonne partie de ses économies ne l'avait pas rassuré.

Finalement, leur petite tribu s'était retrouvée en terrasse, chaudement emmitouflée, sur les coups de dix-sept heures. Les enfants avaient les mains serrées autour de chocolat chaud tandis qu'il sirotait un café bien sucré. Sa mustang était garée au bout de la rue, le coffre plein à craquer de leurs achats. C'était bien le seul point positif. Il avait trouvé une place en centre ville à une heure de pointe.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé à courser cet ado, il ne savait plus trop. Il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu glisser sa main dans une poche et en ressortir un portefeuille et s'être lancé à sa suite en commandant aux enfants de rester là.

Il l'avait attrapé sans trop de mal et l'avait laissé filer une fois l'objet du délit récupéré. Il avait ensuite fait demi-tour. Il avait rendu son bien à son propriétaire qui avait, apparemment, tenté de les suivre. Son visage rougi par le froid et sa respiration sifflante étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient en mémoire avant de rejoindre le starbuck. Il avait alors découvert des chaises aussi vides que les tasses sur la table.

Il avait regardé autour de lui en proie à la peur et un mauvais pressentiment. Le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas s'était confirmé lorsqu'il avait découvert un attroupement dans la rue, du côté opposé où il était il y a encore quelques secondes. Une véritable alarme s'était déclenchée dans sa tête dès qu'il avait fait deux pas dans cette direction. L'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise journée s'était muée en certitude.

Il avait joué des coudes pour franchir le cercle des personnes et s'approcher de son point central. Il avait alors découvert un de ses pires cauchemar. Will et Nathan serraient en pleurs une Ally inerte dans leurs bras, répétant « Réveille-toi ! » entre deux sanglots. Aucune trace de sang n'était visible, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre qu'elle ne respirait plus. Un flic fraîchement arrivé essayait de leur faire lâcher le corps sans vie. Peine perdue, les larmes redoublèrent et il s'effondra à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Heu... review ?<strong>


	2. On sait

**Chapitre 2 - On sait**

.

Il naviguait en plein brouillard depuis qu'il avait découvert Ally allongée sur le macadam. Il avait senti à un moment précis qu'il pouvait s'effondrer, se laisser aller à son chagrin et se couper du monde ou bien faire face et gérer la situation comme il le pouvait. C'était un des avantages à être flic, médecin ou pompier, on savait affronter le pire, même si il ne serait pas aussi efficace que d'habitude cette fois-ci.

Le policier avait enfin pu s'approcher d'elle, mais les garçons l'empêchaient d'agir correctement. Les voir se battre pour garder leur sœur contre eux fut l'électrochoc dont il avait besoin. Il sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il était resté plongé cinq longues secondes, une éternité face au cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre. Il lui suffit de deux enjambées pour les rejoindre. Il attrapa ses fils par le col et les tira en arrière. Il y allait doucement, mais fermement. Si ils ne la lâchaient pas, les secours qu'il entendait arriver, ne pourraient rien faire pour elle.

Ils résistèrent à peine. Dès qu'ils le reconnurent, ils se jetèrent dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais les pleurs étaient silencieux.

Le flic commença le massage cardiaque sous son regard impuissant. Il le vit appliquer ses mains sur sa poitrine et appuyer avec force. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois... et elle ne respirait toujours pas.

Enfin l'ambulance arriva. Dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé, elle se rangea le long du trottoir. Les portes arrières s'ouvrirent à la volée et les hommes en blouse blanches jaillirent à l'extérieur, sacoches à la main. Ils se ruèrent vers eux. Le policier leur céda la place dès qu'ils furent assez près. Ce fut alors une succession de termes médicaux dont il ne comprenait pas le moindre sens.

Il serra ses fils un peu plus contre lui lorsqu'ils attrapèrent le défibrillateur. Les palettes furent appuyées sur le torse dénudé de sa fille. Les chocs successifs restèrent sans réaction. Elle ne respirait toujours pas. Il les vit échanger des regards. L'un des ambulanciers se tourna vers lui et il comprit.

Il ferma les yeux, découvrant à ce moment précis les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il serra Will et Nathan un peu plus. Puis il ouvrit les paupières et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. L'homme le quitta alors des yeux. Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Heure du décès, 17h23.

- Non !

Il ne savait lequel des deux avait crié, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils le regardaient horrifiés.

- Elle n'est pas morte, cria Will.

- Elle va se réveiller, enchaîna Nathan.

Il ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Si il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, il savait qu'il s'effondrerait. Et puis que pouvait-il dire ?

À deux mètres d'eux, les docs rangeaient leurs affaires. La seule femme du groupe remit en place les vêtements d'Ally comme elle put. Elle paraissait dormir ainsi.

- Papa ! Ne les laisse pas l'emmener !

Will le regardait désespéré.

- Papa ! supplia Nathan à son tour.

Il était totalement dépassé par les évènements.

- Vous pouvez venir, annonça l'ambulancier qui avait prononcé l'heure fatidique.

Il leva la tête vers lui et le remercia du regard. Les garçons se détachèrent de lui pour entourer le brancard où reposait leur sœur. Il jeta un œil alentour. Plusieurs policiers avaient écarté les passants loin d'eux.

Comme un automate, il suivit le mouvement. Il se retrouva assis dans l'ambulance aux côtés de Nathan. Will et l'homme se trouvaient en face. Les deux frères tenaient chacun une main d'Ally. Ils avaient penché leur tête vers elle et lui murmuraient à l'oreille des choses qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, mais il voulait comprendre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il.

Will leva la tête vers lui.

- Elle a reconnu un méchant.

Ils avaient l'habitude de désigner ainsi les criminels.

- Elle nous l'a montré et on a essayé de le suivre. Il nous a vus et...

Sa voix se brisa.

- Elle était devant. Il lui a donné un coup. Elle a commencé à pas se sentir bien. Elle...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. C'était inutile, il pouvait le faire lui-même. Sa fille s'était effondrée. Quelqu'un l'avait vu et appelé les secours.

- Quel méchant ? demanda-t-il.

- Un que t'as en poster au bureau.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas son nom.

Les larmes menaçaient de sortir. Il posa une main sur son bras.

- Hé, ça va aller, bonhomme. D'accord ?

Dire ça était stupide, dérisoire. Cependant, ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés.

* * *

><p>Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le plus grand des silences. Le véhicule s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un médecin qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. L'ambulancier lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.<p>

Ils descendirent sans un mot. Les garçons n'avaient pas lâché les mains d'Ally. Le nouvel arrivant voulut leur dire quelque chose. L'autre l'en dissuada. Tony s'approcha.

- Il faut la laisser maintenant, souffla-t-il.

Ils refusèrent d'un hochement de tête. Il lança un regard perdu, désemparé à l'homme près de lui.

- Ils peuvent rester, déclara l'ambulancier. Je vais les accompagner là-bas. Vous pouvez rester ici et passer un coup de fil si vous le souhaitez.

Là-bas. C'était une autre façon de désigner la morgue de l'hôpital. L'homme avait du tact. Il l'en remercia intérieurement.

Il supposait sans doute que l'appel concernait la mère des enfants. Il était inutile de le détromper. Il accepta sa proposition. Ils disparurent bientôt dans le bâtiment.

* * *

><p>Il essuya les larmes sur son visage et attrapa son portable. Il composa un numéro et souffla profondément pour se calmer avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Il n'y eut que deux sonneries avant que l'on décroche.<p>

- Gibbs, murmura-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Au bout du fil, l'ancien marine comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

- Tony, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Ally. Elle...

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

- Elle est morte, termina-t-il la voix brisée.

Il y eut un silence, long et douloureux. Puis Gibbs reprit la parole.

- Où êtes-vous ?

* * *

><p>L'ambulancier les avait laissés seuls. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce adjacente à la morgue. Le médecin avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas les y emmener. Il avait aussi compris qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver entre eux. Alors il les avait quittés, précisant qu'il restait tout près.<p>

Sitôt qu'ils furent seuls, les garçons se sentirent mieux. Ils se hissèrent près de leur sœur, pour être assis à ses côtés. Ils devaient lui parler.

- Ils ne nous croient pas, Lily, commença Will.

- Mais ça arrivera, continua Nathan. Tu verras.

- On a vraiment cru t'avoir perdu, tu sais. On a eu tellement peur. Tu ne te réveillais pas et...

- Et puis on a compris.

- Alors ça a été mieux.

- Les autres ne comprennent pas. Ils ne nous croient pas.

- Même Papa.

- Mais nous, on sait la vérité.

Ils regardèrent les mains qu'ils tenaient dans les leurs, un doigt sur ses veines.

- On sait que tu es vivante et on va leur prouver.

- Ensuite, on te guérira.

Comme pour leur répondre, une timide pulsation se fit sentir sous leurs doigts. C'était infime, mais réel.

Ally n'était pas morte. Elle était vivante. Les grands étaient seulement incapables de s'en rendre compte parce que son cœur battait lentement, très lentement, à peine trois battements par minute, et faiblement.

Ils avaient cru comme les adultes au début. Et puis, ils avaient _senti_ qu'elle était toujours là. Ils avaient ensuite guetté le moindre signe pouvant le prouver. Ils avaient réussi. Restait maintenant à le faire comprendre aux autres.


	3. C'est la vérité

**Chapitre 3 - C'est la vérité**

.

La Dodge dépassa l'ambulance à toute vitesse. Elle prit le virage sans ralentir, faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume. Elle traversa le parking en quelques secondes pour rallier l'entrée. Dans un dérapage parfait, elle se rangea dans la place fraîchement libéré qu'attendait un automobiliste, le tout dans un concert de klaxon.

Gibbs jaillit de son véhicule sans se soucier des insultes lancées par la fenêtre du type en Mercedes à qui il venait de voler son emplacement. Il s'élança en courant vers les portes coulissantes donnant sur le hall d'accueil, Abby et Ducky sur les talons. Derrière eux, Ziva fit une manœuvre risquée avec sa mini pour se garer. Le conducteur de la Mercedes écrasa la pédale de frein et le klaxon une seconde fois et maudit les fous qui avaient décidé de le rendre dingue lui aussi ce jour là.

L'israélienne bondit de son véhicule, suivi par un Timothy pâle comme un linge. Ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre les trois autres déjà à l'intérieur. Une secrétaire leur indiquait leur chemin. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de les rejoindre qu'ils repartaient déjà.

* * *

><p>Tony entra dans la pièce en espérant réussir à ne pas s'effondrer devant ses garçons. Ils étaient assis près de leur sœur. Ils lui parlaient. Son cœur se serra en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.<p>

- Ce sera super, disait Will. On fera du ski, de la luge, des batailles de boule de neige.

- On jouera à des jeux à côté de la cheminée, enchérissait Nathan. On fera la grasse matinée, des balades.

Ils avaient l'air de croire qu'elle était seulement en train de dormir. Une boule dans la gorge le privant de sa voix, il s'avança. Ils se retournèrent à l'entente de son pas. Ils avaient le visage serein. Il se rendit compte qu'ils ne portaient plus leurs manteaux et que ceux-ci couvraient à présent leur sœur.

- Papa ! sourit Will. T'as vu ?

Il les indiquait.

- On ne voulait pas qu'elle ait froid, expliqua Nathan.

Cette fois, il dut fermer les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues.

- Ally est morte, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Non !

- Nat, soupira-t-il en rouvrant les paupières.

- Elle est vivante, Papa, assura son fils.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Will.

- Ça suffit ! s'énerva-t-il.

Son regard flamboyait de colère.

- Ally est morte, martela-t-il.

- C'est faux !

- Tu as tort !

Ils avaient sauté au sol en disant cela. Ils refusaient la vérité. Que pouvait-il faire ?

- Papa, reprit Nathan. Son cœur bat toujours, mais pas vite. C'est tout.

La colère laissa la place à la tristesse.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas l'accepter, reprit-il. Seulement c'est la vérité, Ally est partie. Elle ne reviendra pas.

- Elle est vivante ! clamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Elle ne respire plus.

- Si !

- Les médecins ont essayé de la ramener. Ils n'ont pas réussi.

- Elle n'est pas morte !

- Pourquoi tu nous crois pas ?

Will avait fait le tour du brancard. Avec son frère, ils s'étaient placés de manière à faire barrage entre leur père et lui. Ils se défiaient du regard quand la porte s'ouvrit. Incrédule, Tony vit débarquer l'équipe essoufflée dans la pièce. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour se souvenir qu'ils devaient se retrouver le soir-même chez Gibbs pour dîner afin d'expliquer leur présence à tous.

* * *

><p>Les yeux rougis d'Abby faisaient écho aux siens. Les autres paraissaient peiner à admettre la triste réalité. Gibbs fut le premier à s'avancer. Ducky l'imitait quand la voix de Will résonna.<p>

- N'approchez pas !

Ils protégeaient Ally de leurs bras écartés. Nathan pointa Ducky du doigt.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas !

Tony vit Abby se mordre la lèvre et détourner la tête. Tim posa aussitôt sa main sur son épaule. Ducky s'était figé. Ziva ne savait pas comment réagir. Gibbs fit un pas vers les garçons.

- Personne ne lui fera du mal, assura-t-il doucement.

Ils ne semblaient pas convaincus. Ils étaient après tout en compagnie d'un légiste, près d'une morgue et ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'était une autopsie.

- Personne ne fera du mal à Ally, répéta Jethro en les regardant tour à tour. On souhaite simplement la voir.

Ils abaissèrent leurs bras et s'écartèrent pour le laisser l'approcher.

- Elle est vivante, lui apprit Nathan.

Jethro fronça les sourcils et attrapa la main de la petite. Ses doigts cherchèrent un pouls, ne le trouvèrent pas. Il leva les yeux vers Tony. L'agent lui renvoya son regard. Ils avaient un problème.

- Son cœur ne bat plus, dit-il à l'adresse des enfants.

- Si il bat ! réfuta Will. Tu n'arrives pas le sentir, c'est tout.

Jethro jeta un œil à Ducky. Le docteur s'avança, il lui céda sa place. Le légiste prit en main le poignet d'Ally. Il ouvrit ensuite une de ses paupières, passant sa main devant ses yeux. Il regarda attentivement sa poitrine pour voir il elle se soulevait.

- Elle n'a plus de pouls, constata-t-il. Ses pupilles n'ont aucune réaction. Elle ne respire pas.

Il se tut pour regarder les deux frères. Quelques secondes plus tard, le verdict tomba.

- Elle est partie.

- Non ! réfuta Will. Elle n'est pas morte, elle est vivante ! Elle va se réveiller !

- Il faut juste attendre, ajouta Nathan.

- Les garçons, commença leur père, Ally est morte.

- Non ! On _sait_ qu'elle est vivante.

- Will...

- On a senti son pouls, Papa !

- Ce n'était que votre imagination.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas nous croire ?

Ils étaient dans une impasse, chacun en avait conscience. Restait à savoir comment en sortir.

- Abby, appela Nathan, tu nous crois, toi !

Sa voix était suppliante. La gothique se détacha de Tim pour s'avancer vers eux.

- C'est un méchant qui lui a fait ça, expliquait le garçon. Il l'a tapée là.

Il indiqua le flanc gauche de sa sœur.

- C'est après qu'elle est tombée. Et puis elle a plus bougé.

La jeune femme prit la place de Ducky, Will et Nathan à ses côtés. Elle découvrit le ventre d'Ally pour dénuder l'endroit indiqué par son frère. Effectivement, une légère marque était visible, signe d'un coup reçu. Elle se pencha en constatant une anomalie, un simple point sombre sur la peau claire.

- C'est une trace de piqûre, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

- Alors c'est ça qui fait qu'elle à l'air morte, conclut Nathan. Il l'a empoisonnée !

La situation n'aurait pas été si dramatique, la façon dont il avait dit ça aurait attiré des sourires.

- Il a peut-être fait ça avec le poisson-globe, déclara Will. Ça peut donner l'apparence de la mort si on sait s'y prendre. Ils l'ont dit à la télé.

Abby ne répondit pas. Elle avait posé deux doigts sur la carotide de la fillette et fermé les yeux, guettant une pulsation. Nathan fit signe à son frère de se taire alors qu'il allait développer son propos.

La laborantine finit par se redresser et se retourner. Le visage impénétrable, les yeux clos, elle avait l'air ailleurs. Elle finit par ouvrir les paupières et plonger son regard dans celui de son grand frère.

- Ils ont raison, dit-elle.

Tony resta dubitatif quelques instants. Son regard finit par le convaincre. Il posa une main sur le bout du brancard réalisant la nouvelle. Puis il contempla le visage de sa fille.

Et il recommença à vivre.


	4. Les Aurore

**Chapitre 4 - Les Aurore**

.

La nuit était tombée il y avait deux heures maintenant. Assis près de sa fille, Tony attendait des nouvelles des autres. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites depuis l'annonce d'Abby.

D'abord, ils avaient tour à tour guetté un battement de cœur de la petite. Ils avaient ensuite mis la main sur l'ambulancier puis un autre médecin afin de le leur annoncer. Suite à cela, les événements s'étaient précipités.

Abby avait récupéré divers échantillons de sang pour analyses et était retournée au NCIS. Tim et Ziva l'avaient accompagnée une fois que les garçons leur eurent donnés le signalement du « méchant ». Ils avaient envoyé sa photo sur son portable pour qu'ils confirment son identité, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient un nom à présent, Doug Milton.

C'était un marine accusé de désertion peu après son dernier séjour en Irak. L'homme souffrait d'un stress post-traumatique. Il n'était pas le seul soldat dans ce cas. Cependant, tous n'avaient pas ses antécédents et tous n'avaient pas agi de façon extrême pour ne pas y retourner. L'armée avait peut-être calmé sa tendance à réagir au quart de tour dès qu'on le regardait de travers ou qu'un avait une phrase malheureuse, ça n'avait pas duré. Adepte du kit du parfait petit chimiste, l'homme était recherché pour avoir empoisonné plusieurs compagnons de son régiment afin qu'ils ne repartent pas de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Selon lui, il avait fait ça pour leur bien. Les ratés de ses actions avait causé plusieurs morts. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, mais si cela c'était produit, il devait y avoir une raison. Tel était son avis.

Arrêté, il avait réussi à s'échapper en endormant un de ses gardes et en assommant l'autre. Il possédait une bague dans laquelle était dissimulée une fine pointe pouvant contenir quelques gouttes d'un poison quelconque. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait atteint Ally. Dès qu'ils l'avaient appris, les garçons avaient cité le dernier film de Zorro où le héros était endormi de cette manière.

Ils avaient donc un nom et un visage à mettre sur le « méchant ». Gibbs était parti rejoindre les autres à l'agence dès qu'il l'avait su, le laissant, avec les enfants, aux soins de Ducky.

Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre où les allers et venues des médecins avaient enfin cessé. L'heure tardive conjuguée au réveil matinal et aux événements de la journée avaient eu raison des garçons. Ils s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de leur sœur sur le lit et avaient rejoint le pays des rêves.

Ducky pénétra dans la chambre en silence. Tony releva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Le légiste secoua la tête négativement. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles. L'agent reporta son attention sur les enfants tandis qu'il gagnait l'autre fauteuil.

Will s'agita dans son sommeil, en proie à un mauvais rêve. Il se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre. Il posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur son bras. Il s'abaissa pour chuchoter des paroles de réconfort à son oreille. Sitôt qu'il reconnut sa voix, son fils commença à se calmer. Il sourit doucement et remonta la couverture sur lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, caressa sa joue et reprit sa place sur le siège.

Ducky avait suivi toute la scène, attendri. Leur Tony se métamorphosait dès qu'il s'agissait de ses enfants. Il laissait de côté son caractère bien souvent insupportable pour devenir un homme responsable et un père idéal. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, et bien heureusement. Cependant, il avait ce petit quelque chose qui fait d'une personne qu'elle est exceptionnelle.

Jamais il n'accepterait ce fait devant eux. Les fois où la situation se présentait étaient rares. Hormis celle-ci, il n'y en avait qu'une seule où le grand enfant laissait la place au Papa que n'importe qui souhaiterait avoir . C'était Abby qui y avait assisté lors de leur séjour en Louisiane.

- Les effets ne sont que temporaires, dit-il tout bas.

L'agent acquiesça. Il savait que l'état d'Ally n'était que provisoire. Cela ne rendait pas pour autant les choses faciles. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.

- Combien de temps encore ? murmura-t-il.

Ducky secoua la tête.

- Impossible à dire. Pas plus de quelques heures je pense.

Tony s'attarda à détailler chacun de ses garnements.

- Ils ont tous prévu, tu sais.

Le vieil homme le regarda sans comprendre.

- La semaine en montagne, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers lui, ils l'ont organisée.

Le docteur eut un sourire.

- Comment ont-il fait pour que vous veniez ? s'enquerra Tony.

- Ils nous ont pris par les sentiments.

C'était à l'agent de ne pas comprendre.

- Will s'est occupé de Jethro, Ally de Timothy et Abby, quant à Nathan, il s'est chargé de moi. Ils nous ont tous tenu le même discours. Il faut qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître et les vacances sont la meilleure chose pour cela. Ils l'ont expérimenté avec Abby et toi. Ils nous ont alors proposé de passer la semaine de Noël ensemble à la montagne.

- Et vous avez accepté, déduisit Tony.

- Ils savent s'y prendre lorsqu'ils veulent quelque chose !

- Je sais.

Il reporta son attention sur eux.

- Je regrette que Maya ne soit plus là.

- Elle l'est à travers eux.

- J'aurais voulu qu'ils la connaissent autrement que par des photos et des histoires.

Ducky resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

* * *

><p>Abby entra dans la chambre alors que six heures sonnaient. Les traits tirés par sa nuit blanche et les derniers événements, elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs.<p>

- Abs ? interrogea Tony dès qu'il la vit.

- Il est mort, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

L'agent bondit sur ses pieds.

- Qui ?

Elle le regarda sans vraiment le voir.

- Le méchant.

Tony ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il imaginait déjà le pire.

Ducky s'était approché de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Abby ? appela-t-il.

- Duck ?

Elle était totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Tony.

- C'était un accident, tu sais, reprit-elle. Ils ont tous tiré. Il y avait une bonbonne de gaz. Elle a explosé.

- Ils vont bien ? questionna-t-il aussitôt.

- Oui.

- Abby ?

Son regard s'était posé sur les enfants et ne les quittait pas. Les deux hommes se concertèrent sans un mot. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était certain. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Tony allait lui poser une question quand McGee débarqua essoufflé dans la chambre.

- Abby ! soupira-t-il soulagé de la voir.

Elle se détourna doucement.

- Timmy ?

- Tu devais rester avec moi !

- McGee ! le coupa Tony agacé de ne pas comprendre.

- On a trouvé Doug Milton, expliqua-t-il.

- Il a refusé de se rendre, vous avez échangé des coups de feu, une bonbonne de gaz a explosé, il est mort, débita son compagnon d'un trait.

L'informaticien le regarda étonné.

- Oui, mais comment...

Tony pointa Abby du doigt et l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui est arrivé ?

L'agent fit la moue.

- McGee ?

- Elle a tenu à nous accompagner, commença-t-il.

- Vous avez refusé, j'espère !

- Évidemment ! Pour qui tu nous prends ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Ducky.

- Elle a pris sa voiture et nous a rejoint à la planque de Milton. Elle est entrée et il l'a interceptée. Il était près de la porte.

- Il s'est servi d'elle comme bouclier humain ? supposa Tony.

- Oui, acquiesça Tim.

- Et ensuite ?

- C'était une sorte de laboratoire. Je ne sais pas qui de nous ou de lui a touché les flacons en verre sur la table, mais ce qu'ils contenaient s'est répandu dans l'air comme un gaz. Elle s'est effondrée dans ses bras, il s'est mis à tirer avant de s'écrouler à son tour. On s'est précipités pour récupérer Abby quand on a entendu un sifflement.

- La bonbonne ?

- Oui. Il l'a atteinte. On a juste eu le temps de dégager tous les quatre avant que ça explose. Il y est resté.

- Et elle ?

- Ziva a vu qu'un des produits était une sorte de drogue.

- Donc, déduisit Tony, elle est shootée.

- Ou dans un état assez proche, confirma Tim. Je devais l'emmener se faire examiner. Je l'ai lâchée quelques secondes pour laisser passer des médecins courant vers le bloc et...

- Elle en a profité pour faire du tourisme et nous rendre une petite visite.

Tim baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Où sont Gibbs et Ziva ?

La question de Ducky lui fit relever la tête.

- Ils sont restés à la planque.

- Sommeil, souffla Abby dans un bâillement.

Ils la virent tanguer sur ses jambes et eurent juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle s'effondre au sol.

- Elle dort, constata Ducky.

Il se releva.

- Je vais chercher un médecin.

Il quitta la pièce tandis que Tony se mettait debout.

- Elle aussi elle veut être la Belle au Bois Dormant ?

C'était la voix de Nathan. Il s'était redressé et s'appuyait d'une main sur le matelas, pas vraiment réveillé. Tony sourit à son fils et sa remarque.

- Presque, dit-il.

Will se redressa à son tour légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Il avisa Abby dans les bras de Tim. Il regarda ensuite son frère et sa sœur endormie, puis reporta son attention sur son père.

- Papa, demanda-t-il, Ziva aussi elle va faire comme Aurore ?

Il secoua la tête.

- J'espère bien que non.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, répondit une petite voix fluette à sa place.

- Ally ! s'écria-t-il alors que Ducky revenait accompagné de docteurs.

Il se précipita à son chevet. Encore incapable de bouger, la fillette pouvait simplement ouvrir les yeux et parler.

- Ziva peut pas être Aurore, reprit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nat pas plus surpris que ça de son réveil.

- Parce que pour ça faut être une princesse.

- Et Abby et toi, vous êtes les seules princesses de Papa, déclara Will.


	5. Héros

**Chapitre 5 - Héros**

.

Le médecin quitta la pièce après lui avoir de nouveau assuré que sa fille allait bien. Ducky et Tim étaient avec Abby. Il rejoignit le lit où les enfants étaient installés.

Ally était en position semi assise, maintenue par des coussins. Ses frères étaient installés en tailleur à ses côtés. Ils débattaient tous trois du personnage de Disney le plus ressemblant à chaque membre du NCIS.

- Et Ziva ? demandait Nathan. Elle est quoi alors ?

- Esméralda, parce qu'elle est comme elle, belle, mystérieuse et...

- Étrangère, termina son père en s'asseyant près d'eux.

- Non, réfuta-t-elle.

- Indomptable ? supposa Will.

- Presque.

- Libre, termina leur frère.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Elle est presque tout comme elle !

- Vous discutiez de qui avant ? interrogea leur père.

- De toi.

- Et ?

- On n'a pas encore trouvé.

- On n'est pas d'accord, précisa Ally. Tu devrais être Thomas O'Malley et Maman Duchesse puisqu'on est les Aristochats, mais on veut éviter de prendre des animaux comme personnages.

- Et comme il y en a beaucoup dans Disney, termina Will, c'est pas facile.

- D'accord, acquiesça Tony. Et les autres ?

- Pour Alexander et Margaret, déclara Nathan, c'est les Darling de _Peter Pan_.

- Pour Abby, on a choisi le Génie d'_Aladdin_, continua son frère, parce qu'ils ont un peu le même caractère dément.

- Pour Ducky, on devrait dire Donald Duck à cause du nom, mais ça lui va pas.

- Alors c'est Bagheera, annonça leur sœur, la panthère du_ Livre de la Jungle_. Il est aussi sage qu'elle. Et Palmer c'est Higgins.

- Higgins ?

- Dans _Pocahontas,_ Papa ! Celui qui est avec le méchant Radcliff, mais qui est gentil.

Tony hocha la tête, autant pour lui.

- Gibbs ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- La Bête, déclara Will sans hésitation.

- Ne lui répétez pas alors ! Et McGee ?

- Là, facile, c'est Moustique ! Tu sais, dans _Merlin l'enchanteur_.

- En fait, son nom c'est Arthur, précisa Nathan, mais il est pas encore roi de Bretagne.

- Le Bleu, roi ?

- Il est bien Seigneur des Elfes !

- Et puis il est comme lui pour le caractère, acheva Ally.

- Pour Vance, poursuivit Will, moi je dis que c'est le Prince Jean de_ Robin des Bois_.

- Mais il est pas méchant ! rétorqua sa sœur.

- M'en fiche, je l'aime pas.

Ils sourirent.

- Bon, réfléchit Nat, il manque qui ?

- Kate, répondit son frère.

- Ben je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Kayley. Enfin de ce que tout le monde a raconté sur elle.

- 'ly, c'est qui déjà ?

- L'héroïne d'_Excalibur, l'épée magique_, Willy.

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai !

- Et Jenny ? interrogea Tony.

- Belle.

- Belle ?

- Ben oui puisque Gibbs c'est la Bête.

- Oh ! Et mon père ?

- Le roi des voleurs ! répondit Nathan.

- _Aladdin_ ? supposa-t-il.

- Oui, son père, celui qui dirige les Quarante voleurs.

- L'escroc en somme.

Ils sourirent.

- Il reste Eli, dit Nathan, le papa de Ziva.

- Clopin ? tenta Tony.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le type complètement fou du _Bossu de Notre-Dame_ sous les traits du directeur du Mossad, voilà qui était comique.

- Non, déclara Will, mais ça aurait été marrant. Je l'imagine bien avec le costume et le chapeau.

- Alors qui ?

- On n'a pas trouvé.

- Et Jackson, s'écria Ally, on l'a oublié !

- Trop facile sœurette, c'est le Sultan d'_Aladdin_.

- Et j'ai une idée pour Papa.

- Vraiment, Nat ?

- Oui P'pa. Toi, t'es le prince Naveen de _La Princesse et la Grenouille._

- Ça paraît évident, sourit-il.

- Là, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, non ?

- Oui, répondit Ally.

- Dans ce cas, décida leur père, on y va.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Où ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres devant leurs airs surpris.

- Ducky ne va pas tarder. Il va rester avec toi, Ally. Les garçons, vous venez avec moi.

- On va où ?

- À la maison, Will. Vous avez besoin d'une douche et de vous changer sans compter un vrai petit déjeuner.

- On y va comment ?

- En voiture, répondit Ducky en entrant dans la chambre.

Ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

- Je l'ai récupéré, expliqua-t-il en donnant les clés de la Mustang à son propriétaire. Comment te sens-tu, Ally ?

- Super bien !

- Elle a encore besoin de repos, répondit son père, ordre du médecin.

- Je suis pas fatiguée !

- Ton corps si, même si tu n'en as pas l'impression.

Elle croisa les bras, boudeuse.

- J'aime pas l'hôpital.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage.

- Je sais, mais ça ne durera pas.

- Abigail te tiendra compagnie, annonça le légiste.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Tony.

- Rien de bien méchant, il faut juste attendre qu'elle...

- Ne soit plus shootée.

- Will ! reprocha son père.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai.

- Les effets de la drogue devraient se dissiper dans les heures à venir. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit installée ici. Dès que les médecins auront fini leurs examens, ils l'amèneront.

- Cool ! se réjouit Ally.

- Mouais, grimaça Tony.

- Ne crains rien, Anthony, je m'occuperai d'elles.

- Assure-toi simplement qu'elles ne fassent pas de bêtises. Je les connais toutes les deux.

- Papa !

Il sourit à sa fille.

- On revient tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

- Allez, en route.

Les garçons embrassèrent leur sœur à leur tour avant de lui emboiter le pas hors de la chambre.

- Dis, demanda Nathan à son père, tu crois qu'Abby va avoir des pouvoirs magiques ?

- Elle deviendra peut-être comme le Génie ! enchérit son frère.

- Aucune chance, répliqua leur père.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que vu comme elle était tout à l'heure...

L'agent retint un soupir. Ils étaient repartis dans un débat dessin animé – réalité. Si il ne se trouvait pas dans l'hôpital, il aurait juré avoir rêvé, pour ne pas dire cauchemardé, les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Dire que la veille encore il pensait avoir perdu sa fille...

- Papa ! cria Will. Tu nous écoutes ?

Il sourit. Décidément la capacité de ses enfants à s'adapter à toute situation l'étonnerait toujours.


	6. Réveil matinal

**Chapitre 6 - Réveil matinal**

.

Tony réajusta son bonnet avant de rapidement plonger ses mains dans ses poches. Malgré les gants, le froid lui glaçait les doigts. Il faisait encore nuit, mais la Lune éclairait suffisamment pour voir les alentours. La neige d'un blanc immaculé réverbérait la lumière assez pour distinguer correctement les formes et dessiner leurs ombres.

Le chalet de bois que les Jorensen avaient loué pour eux était immense, assez pour les accueillir lui, l'équipe et les enfants. C'était un cadeau d'Alexander et Margaret pour Noël. Les grand-parents avaient décidé de se faire un tour du monde. Ils avaient partagé ce rêve avec leur fille il y a longtemps et le réalisaient enfin. Qu'il ait la garde des enfants avait précipité les choses et aucun d'eux n'allait s'en plaindre.

Une légère brise le fit frissonner. Il enfonça sa tête un peu plus dans son manteau.

C'était étrange de penser qu'une semaine auparavant il veillait sa fille dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Aujourd'hui, Ally était en pleine forme et l'expérience qu'elle avait vécu semblait oubliée. Il savait que c'était faux, mais elle avait rangé cet événement dans un coin de sa mémoire pour se consacrer aux vacances, comme ses frères. Il les avait imités, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.

Ils étaient arrivés au chalet la veille. Ils avaient rejoint la ville en voiture et terminé le trajet en motoneige. Le ciel avait en effet déversé des flocons plusieurs jours sans interruption, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour le rallier. La route avait disparu et une piste ne pourrait pas être aménagée avant un certain temps. Les propriétaires, habitués à la chose, leur avaient alors confiés les deux engins grâce auxquels ils étaient arrivés là. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs voyages pour tout transporter. Cela avait permis à tous les adultes de se familiariser avec les machines et aux Tripl's de multiplier les tours comme sur un manège.

L'habitation de bois possédait deux niveaux. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient un salon, une cuisine, une salle d'eau ainsi qu'un mini garage/débarras où ils avaient rangés motoneiges, luges, skis et autre attirail. À l'étage, quatre chambres et une nouvelle salle de bain prenaient place. La répartition des couchages s'était avérée facile. Les filles prenaient la chambre disposant de deux lits, de une et deux places. Les garçons en avaient une avec un deux places dont ils avaient entrepris de détruire les ressorts dès leur arrivée. Il les avait empêchés de justesse de massacrer le matelas sans possibilité de retour. Tim et lui se partageaient des lits superposés dans la pièce miniature qui était apparemment une chambre à coucher. Il avait celui du bas, le Bleu celui du haut. Gibbs et Ducky avaient, quant à eux, hérité de la chambre aux deux lits une place.

Tout le monde dormait encore lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Conscient qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il avait quitté son lit, s'était habillé silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller McGee et avait gagné le salon. La buche dans la cheminée était presque entièrement consumée. Il en avait remis une autre et activé légèrement les braises pour assurer une bonne combustion. Il avait ensuite attrapé sa parka, son bonnet et ses gants avant de passer sur la terrasse.

Être le premier debout avait certains avantages. Il pouvait profiter pleinement du calme et du paysage sans qu'on vienne le déranger. Tout n'était là que pour lui. L'atmosphère était bien différente et particulièrement agréable. Il se sentait bien, puissamment heureux et il aurait voulu pouvoir faire durer cet instant. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il entendit la baie vitrée coulisser sur ses rails dans un léger chuintement puis des pas feutrés sur le sol recouvert d'une fine couche de givre. L'étage supérieur protégeait comme une avancée la terrasse. La neige ni parvenait que rarement.

- Tu es matinal, remarqua Ziva en se plaçant près de lui.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le lui renvoya et s'emmitoufla dans le plaid récupéré quelques instants plus tôt sur le canapé.

- C'est étrange, reprit-elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

- D'être là tous ensemble ?

- Oui, dans ce cadre.

- Je trouve aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard, ils s'étaient compris. Le silence s'installa. Ils laissèrent filer le temps, se contentant d'admirer la beauté des lieux. Du chalet, les montagnes environnantes étaient visibles. Leur hauteur conjuguée aux arbres et à la neige les recouvrant était un spectacle fascinant. Tout était calme. C'était sans doute ce qui les captivait le plus. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude du silence avec la ville. Il leur fallait ré-apprendre à prendre le temps.

Lorsqu'il vit frissonner sa compagne, Tony décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui désigna l'intérieur d'un geste de la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils prenaient place sur le canapé. Il était à peine six heures trente. Gibbs serait sans doute le prochain à se lever, mais pas avant une demi-heure. Ils avaient le temps.

Ziva enleva le plaid de ses épaules pour l'étendre sur leurs jambes. Elle se colla contre lui et se laissa aller à la contemplation des flammes dans l'âtre. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, faisant de même. Pas besoin de mots. Détendus, ils profitaient de l'instant. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le savourer. Le silence de sa part à lui pouvait paraître anormal, mais il savait se taire lorsqu'il le fallait et c'était l'un de ces moments. Plus rien n'importait. Ils laissaient filer le temps.

* * *

><p>Sept heures dix, une délicieuse odeur de café embaumait l'air. Tony et Ziva s'activaient dans la cuisine pour terminer la préparation du petit déjeuner tandis que Gibbs se servait un café. Ses deux agents n'en buvaient pas le matin, le premier avait opté pour le lait depuis quelques mois, la seconde préférait le thé.<p>

À l'exception des « bonjour » de rigueur lorsque le patron s'était levé, très peu de mots avaient été échangés. La situation, tout sauf habituelle, les privait presque autant de la parole que la volonté de ne pas faire de bruit à cause des dormeurs. Tous trois savaient pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas. Sitôt qu'Abby ou un des triplés serait debout, le calme disparaîtrait de la maisonnée.

Ils prirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner autour de la table. Une petite radio se trouvait entre la boite de céréales et la carafe d'eau. Elle était allumée et diffusait l'émission matinale du petite station locale mêlant musique et infos du coin comme du pays et du monde. C'était la seule chose rompant le silence quand ils ne parlaient pas pour demander le pot de confiture ou la bouteille de jus d'orange. Les Eagles et leur _Hotel California_ laissaient la place à l'ancien membre de Police quand Ally les rejoignit. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main et d'un « 'jour » dans un grand bâillement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la radio.

- Maman adorait cette chanson, commenta-t-elle avant d'embrasser son père.

- Qui n'aime pas Sting ? dit-il.

Ils se sourirent. Depuis qu'il avait appris aux enfants que Maya écoutait en boucle _Fields of gold_, ils faisaient une fixation sur le chanteur et sa chanson. La musique et sa voix étaient magnifiques et les paroles avaient un écho particulier pour eux.

- Y a pas de croissants ? s'étonna l'enfant en prenant place à table.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y en a déjà assez ? rétorqua son père en désignant ce qui couvrait la table.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, mais moi j'aime les croissants.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ziva retenait un rire et que les lèvres de Gibbs s'étiraient en un sourire.

- Je vais préparer les bols de tes frères, décida-t-il en se levant, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Elle acquiesça en fredonnant le refrain de la chanson. Sachant qu'ils se réveillaient tous trois à quelques minutes d'intervalle, Tony était assuré de les voir débarquer dans peu de temps.

Il attrapa deux bols. D'un geste devenu une habitude, il y mit une cuillère de chocolat en poudre dans l'un et trois dans l'autre avant de les remplir de lait. Il remercia intérieurement les propriétaires d'avoir installé un micro-onde dans le chalet et y déposa le premier bol. Une minute trente plus tard, il le remplaça par le second tandis qu'un Nathan encore endormi débarquait dans la pièce, Abby sur les talons.

Ally et Ziva, en grande discussion, les saluèrent et la gothique s'installa près d'elles. Nathan prit place près de Gibbs et posa sa tête dans ses bras sitôt assis sur la chaise.

- Pas assez dormi ? demanda Jethro.

Un grommellement fut la réponse. Tony sourit en poussant son bol jusqu'à lui. L'autre resterait dans le micro-onde jusqu'à l'arrivée de Will.

- Dis P'pa, questionna subitement Ally, on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Mange, on verra après.

Elle attrapa la boite de céréale alors que son frère et Tim arrivaient.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de crier comme ça ! reprochait McGee.

- Je n'ai pas crié ! rétorquait Will.

- Tu as crié !

- Non !

Les autres sourirent.

- Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir ?

- T'as qu'à dire ça à Ally, c'est de sa faute.

- Hé ! s'écria la concernée.

- C'est vrai ! Tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu t'es réveillée ?

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, enchérit Nat.

Elle leur tira la langue.

- À table, coupa Tony.

Son fils s'exécuta, bientôt suivi par l'informaticien. Il déposa son bol devant lui pendant qu'Abby demandait à Tim ce qu'il voulait. Il prit à peine le temps de lui répondre pour repartir à l'attaque auprès de Will. Il était hors de question qu'il ait le dernier mot. Ally relança la discussion avec Ziva et Abby. Gibbs reposa sa tasse sur la table avec un sourire et Nathan en profita pour le questionner sur ses connaissances de la montagne et savoir si oui ou non il avait déjà fait du ski. Ducky, arrivé à l'instant, s'installa près d'eux. Tony le salua. Il attrapa une tasse et la remplit de café cette fois. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il avisa leur famille en ce début de journée. Ces vacances s'annonçaient formidables. Maintenant, après ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente, il souhaitait ne pas se tromper. Pourtant une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elles risquaient d'être mouvementée et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

- Et toi P'pa, t'en penses quoi ?

La voix de Will le ramena sur terre. Il sourit et attrapa la dernière chaise pour s'attabler. Après tout, il était un DiNozzo et un DiNozzo s'en sort toujours. De plus, ils étaient la meilleure équipe du NCIS. Ils sauraient faire face. Enfin... il l'espérait.


	7. Rechute

**Chapitre 7 - Rechute**

.

La matinée était passée à toute vitesse. Pour les adultes, le changement NCIS – chalet n'avait pas été évident. Grâce aux enfants, cela s'était déroulé tranquillement. En quelques heures, ils avaient pris leurs marques. À présent, ils terminaient de planifier leur séjour.

Ils étaient le vingt décembre et ils resteraient jusqu'au deux janvier. L'avantage d'avoir travailler pour Noël la plupart des années précédentes leur avait permis d'obtenir de véritables vacances cette fois. Leon Vance ne devait en aucun cas les appeler « quand bien même ce serait la fin du monde », dixit Abby.

Le planning s'était avéré compliqué à mettre en œuvre. Pour contenter tout le monde, Ducky avait pris les choses en mains et bloqué certains jours. Ainsi, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui et le lendemain, mais tout le monde devait être au chalet pour les réveillons et aider à leur préparation.

Par mesure pratique, ils avaient fixé les jours skis, soient les deux avant le réveillon de Noël et les trois avant celui du nouvel an. Abby, Tim et Ziva étaient dévolus à l'achat des titres de remontées mécaniques. Ils iraient en ville le lendemain. Avoir réservé à l'avance le matériel leur avait ôté ce point à régler. Ils les avaient en effet récupérés à la station dès leur arrivée.

Au final, ils furent tous satisfaits du programme. Si on exceptait les jours de fête, de ski, les passages obligés en ville pour le ravitaillement et l'organisation des tâches ménagères, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ils préciseraient le matin ce qu'ils comptaient faire et si quelqu'un voulait les accompagner selon leurs activités prévues. Le reste du temps, ils feraient à leur guise, à l'exception des Tripl's soumis à l'autorité paternelle et des adultes en général. Les enfants avaient bien compris le système et savaient qu'il ne leur poserait pas problème. Ils savaient parfaitement s'accommoder des règles.

- Donc on peut aller faire de la luge cet aprem ? demanda Will pendant qu'il débarrassait la table.

- Oui, répondit son père en attrapant l'éponge.

- Cool !

Tony sourit devant son enthousiasme. Le réveil matinal ne semblait pas lui avoir posé problème, contrairement à Tim qu'il avait réveillé de façon énergique et à Ducky que leur querelle avait sorti du sommeil.

- Nat, appela le garçon, demande aux autres si ils veulent venir avec nous.

Son frère s'exécuta aussitôt et entreprit un tour du chalet pour poser la question. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard triomphant d'avoir obtenu une réponse positive de tous.

Ally sourit en les voyant se taper dans la main, victorieux. Elle vint ensuite se caler contre son père, yeux mi-clos.

- Fatiguée, Princesse ? questionna celui-ci.

Elle hocha la tête et agrippa sa chemise. Tony fronça les sourcils en la voyant tomber de sommeil. Le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait plusieurs semaines pour que son corps évacue le produit qui l'avait détraqué quelques heures. Il lui avait commandé de ne jamais la laisser sans surveillance. La fillette risquait d'être sujette à des sortes de mini-rechutes. Sans gravité, elles la plongeraient seulement dans le sommeil une heure ou deux. Le risque était la vitesse à laquelle elles la mettaient dans cet état, trente secondes à deux minutes. De ce fait, il devait toujours y avoir un adulte près d'elle.

Ainsi, Ziva ne quittait pas la salle de bain quand elle s'y trouvait. Il ne pouvait dévouer ce rôle à Abby à cause de la drogue encore présente dans son organisme. La gothique aussi risquait des rechutes. Elle en avait déjà fait quatre la semaine précédente où elle avait successivement voulu repeindre en noir et blanc les murs du NCIS, prendre un chien, contacter les extraterrestres et pris Vance pour Martin Luther King. La présence constante d'un membre de l'équipe près d'elle était donc également nécessaire. Aussi il était proscrit de lui confier sa fille pendant un certain temps.

La sentant partir, il passa une main dans son dos et s'abaissa pour glisser l'autre sous ses jambes. Il la souleva en douceur alors qu'elle rejoignait les bras de Morphée.

- Ally ! s'écrièrent les garçons.

Ils étaient prêts à quitter la pièce et s'étaient détournés d'un même mouvement. Ils savaient quand elle faisait une rechute. Ils le sentaient et la proximité avec leur sœur accentuait ce sentiment.

- Elle va bien, les rassura-t-il.

Il la cala mieux contre lui.

- Tu crois qu'elle dormira longtemps ? interrogea Nathan.

- Aucune idée.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de le savoir.

Il entreprit de gagner les escaliers avec son précieux chargement, s'attirant aussitôt les regards de ses compagnons. Ducky quitta le canapé.

- Je vais l'imiter, dit-il.

- T'as pas assez dormi cette nuit ? questionna Will.

- On m'a réveillé trop tôt ce matin, répondit le docteur en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

- Je ferai attention la prochaine fois, promit-il.

Ducky acquiesça, satisfait. Il savait qu'il tiendrait parole.

- Puis-je emprunter un de vos lits ? dit-il à l'adresse de Ziva et Abby.

- Prend celui que tu veux.

Il remercia l'israélienne d'un signe de tête et emboita le pas à Tony pour gagner l'étage.

- Merci, Duck, déclara l'agent dès que sa fille fut confortablement installée sur le plus grand des lits.

L'homme sourit en s'asseyant sur l'autre. Il tenait dans une main un livre récupéré dans sa chambre qui l'aiderait à passer le temps. Il ne comptait pas faire de sieste, comme il l'avait prétendu, et Tony le savait. Coucher tôt, comme tout le monde, la veille au soir, il avait suffisamment dormi. Il avait prétexté le manque de sommeil pour veiller sur la petite et être au calme.

- Je vais aller faire de la luge avec les garçons, poursuivit Tony. Ils étaient déjà énervés et ça va être pire tant qu'Ally ne sera pas réveillée.

- Ils peuvent vraiment être pire ?

- Là, ce sont des anges, Duck !

- Alors bon courage !

- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin.

Il embrassa sa fille et quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

- Allez vous préparer, ordonna-t-il dès qu'il fut revenu au salon.

- Mais P'pa, objecta Will, 'ly dort !

Il sourit devant le diminutif employé par son fils. Il trouvait adorable qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

- Justement, dit-il, elle dort et j'ignore quand elle se réveillera. Plutôt que vous voir tourner comme des lions en cage, je préfère que vous vous dépensiez.

Il le vit prêt à rétorquer autre chose.

- Elle ne vous en voudra pas, assura-t-il. Maintenant allez vous préparer.

Les garçons se concertèrent du regard. Ils ne voulaient pas y aller sans leur sœur, mais la promesse de descentes à toute vitesse sur la neige était terriblement tentante. Les luges n'attendant qu'eux finir par les convaincre. Ils se précipitèrent vers les escaliers.

- En silence ! commanda leur père avant de les voir disparaître.

Leurs pas se firent aussitôt moins forts.

- Vous venez ? demanda Tony à ses amis.

Abby se contenta de sourire et d'entraîner Tim et Ziva à la suite des garçons.

- Gibbs ?

- Je te suis.


	8. Glace et raccourci

**Chapitre 8 - Glace et raccourci**

.

Ils étaient déjà le vingt-quatre décembre. Le temps passait vite. Il y a trois jours, ils faisaient des courses de luge. Hier, ils dévalaient les pentes à skis. Quoiqu'il devrait plutôt dire sur les fesses. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps debout l'après-midi. Leurs journées étaient bien remplies et il était vidé. C'est que faire la course avec les Tripl's de toute les manières possibles était fatiguant l'air de rien !

Il secoua la tête. Aujourd'hui, c'était le réveillon et il se reposait.

- Tu traînes, McGee !

Il leva la tête vers Abby. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches, quelques mètres devant lui.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'aider !

Le reproche était clair. C'était lui qui se trimballait tout sur le dos, pas elle. Tu parles de repos !

- C'est toi les muscles, pas moi.

- On est pareil, Abby.

- Heureusement que Tony ne t'entend pas !

- Il a déjà fait la remarque, ça ne changerait rien.

- Il ne trouverait pas un truc à dire là-dessus ?

Il lui jeta un regard irrité. Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna.

- En route.

Il soupira profondément et lui emboita le pas.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, expliqua la gothique. Sinon, le repas ne sera jamais prêt à l'heure.

- On aurait été plus vite si tu n'avais pas laissé Tony prendre une des motos pour rentrer.

- Il en avait besoin, Tim !

- Seul ? À vide ? J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi !

- Il ne rentrait pas tout de suite.

- Il avait un truc à faire avant, je sais.

- Alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler.

- Mais Abby...

- Avance !

Il fit quelques enjambées plus rapides pour se porter à sa hauteur.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on passe par là.

- C'est un raccourci.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, McGee ?

- Abby, j'ai étudié la carte. C'est plus long par là !

- De cinq cents mètres seulement.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui transporte dix kilos sur le dos !

- Huit et ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi, toi, tu ne portes rien ?  
>- Parce qu'on a un seul sac.<p>

- Et pourquoi on passe vraiment par là ?

- Le paysage !

Elle reprit quelques mètres d'avance. Il réajusta le sac et en profita pour vérifier ses dires. Ils étaient sur un petit chemin forestier régulièrement emprunté, en attestait la neige tassée. Hormis des sapins et de la neige, le décor n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

- On aurait eu le même paysage par l'autre chemin, Abby ! Et ça n'aurait pas grimpé autant !

- Tu vas arrêter de râler ? Ça devient agaçant !

- Prends le sac et je ne dirai plus un mot jusqu'au chalet.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Non.

- Abby !

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Un endroit qu'on a découvert avec Ally et Ziva l'autre jour.

Il comprit qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Il verrait par lui-même.

* * *

><p>- Tu crois que ce sera bon ? s'inquiétait Ally.<p>

- Bien sûr ! affirma Will. Ducky et Ziva cuisinent super bien, et Nat aussi !

- Oui, mais...

- Ce sera le meilleur repas du monde.

La fillette n'était qu'à moitié convaincue.

- Will, appela Gibbs, viens-là !

Le ton n'était pas très amical. Will tressaillit.

- Tu as fait une bêtise ? s'enquit sa sœur.

- Je pense pas.

- Will ! réitéra Jethro.

- T'es sûr ? interrogea Ally.

Le garçon acquiesça et gagna le salon, à moitié rassuré. Gibbs l'y attendait devant le sapin décoré quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait une batte de baseball à la main.

- Jet ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que cette batte faisait sous mon oreiller ?

- Ben, c'est pour nous protéger.

- Will !

- Papa a dit que vous aviez enfermé vos armes dans le coffre que t'as amené. Alors j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour les remplacer.

- Ça ?

- Oui. Ally et Nat ont fait pareil avec les leurs pour Papa et Tim. Ziva en a pas besoin, elle a toujours plein de trucs sur elle pour se défendre.

- Will, si nos armes sont rangées, c'est parce qu'on en a pas besoin. Il ne nous arrivera rien !

- Ally aussi il devait rien lui arriver, mais elle s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital !

Gibbs soupira. Ils n'en parlaient peut-être plus, ils n'avaient pour autant pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu. Le traumatisme de ce qui était arrivé à Ally était toujours là.

* * *

><p>- Alors ? Ce n'est pas splendide ?<p>

Elle désignait de la main l'immense lac gelé devant eux.

- C'est...

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Avec le soleil couchant, le blanc de la neige éclatait et la glace brillait comme si elle était recouverte d'étoiles. Les arbres et les montagnes entouraient l'endroit comme s'ils montaient la garde. Le mélange vert, blanc, bleu et orangé était détonnant. On se serait cru devant le tableau d'un peintre.

- C'est magnifique, Abby.

Elle ne l'entendit pas. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle s'était approchée du bord et posait un pied sur la glace.

* * *

><p>- Ça sent bon, déclara Tony en entrant dans la cuisine.<p>

- Et ce sera bon ! certifia son fils en faisant tourner la cuillère dans la casserole.

Il préparait la crème au chocolat qui viendrait garnir la buche. Ziva sortait la pâte du four qui serait bientôt roulée.

- Ducky n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

- On n'a pas besoin d'être trois pour la buche, expliqua Nathan. Et puis Ally, Will et Gibbs avaient besoin d'un quatrième joueur.

- Pour quel jeu ?

- Les petits chevaux.

- On n'est pas obligés d'être quatre pour ça !

- Non, mais ils voulaient utiliser tous les pions.

- Depuis qu'ils ont trouvé des jeux dans l'armoire, expliqua Ziva, ils multiplient les parties.

- Tu as eu droit à quoi, toi ?

- Dames, contre Ally.

- Moi, j'ai mis la raclée à Gibbs aux échecs !

Il hocha la tête.

- T'as pas vu Abby et Tim ? reprit Nathan.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés, annonça l'israélienne sourcils froncés. J'avoue que je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Connaissant Abby, elle a décidé de profiter de la ballade. Je te parie qu'ils arriveront bientôt et que le bleu la maudira de toutes les façons possibles !

* * *

><p>- Abby, reviens ! C'est dangereux !<p>

- Mais non, la glace est solide. J'ai demandé au village et tout le monde m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de risques en ce moment. Par sécurité, il faut juste ne pas aller au milieu. Rejoins-moi, tu verras, c'est marrant !

- Les autres vont nous attendre !

- Eh bien, ils attendront !

Timothy fit glisser le sac au sol en maugréant. Il allait devoir aller la chercher. D'un pas mal assuré, il passa sur la glace.

- Ne marche pas ou tu vas tomber ! Fais comme si tu avais des patins aux pieds !

Il suivit ses conseils et se retrouva bientôt en train de filer vers elle.

- Abby, s'écria-t-il soudainement, comment je m'arrête ?

Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête et se plaça sur sa trajectoire. D'un geste sûr, elle attrapa son bras et lui fit décrire un arc de cercle. Il ne comprit pas comment, mais elle réussit à le faire ralentir et à l'arrêter.

- Cool, hein !

Il était agrippé à ses bras, presque tétanisé, et reprenait difficilement contenance.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je ne m'arrêterai pas, avoua-t-il.

- Mais j'étais là.

- Oui.

Elle lui sourit.

- Allez, viens, on rentre.

- Je croyais que les autres pouvaient attendre ?

- Si on ne leur amène pas la viande, on mangera quoi ce soir ? Et puis je veux avoir le temps de cacher les cadeaux.

Il acquiesça.

- En route.

- D'accord, mais tu ne me lâches pas, hein !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement désespérée.

Il s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire quand il vit un point rouge sur la glace. Il venait vers eux, vers Abby. Celle-ci commençait à avancer. Elle allait droit dessus. Il la tira en arrière. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba à la renverse et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il n'entendit par le bruit du coup de feu, mais celui de l'impact de la balle dans la glace, à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes.

- Qu'est-ce-que... commença Abby en se relevant.

- Couche-toi !

Il la plaqua au sol tandis qu'un second tir fusait. Il releva la tête et vit une ombre disparaître sous le couvert des arbres. Il resta interdit quelques secondes. Si on voulait les tuer, l'occasion était superbe. Pourquoi partir ?

- Tim !

La voix de sa compagne le ramena à d'autres considérations.

- Il est parti, dit-il.

- Qui ?

- J'en sais rien, mais il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici !

Elle approuva.

En quelques secondes, ils furent sur pied.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir terminé le boulot ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. C'est aussi ce que je me demandais.

Elle fit un pas en avant quand un bruit la figea sur place. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur la surface sous leurs pieds. Tout au choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils n'avaient pas pris garde à la glace.

Proche du centre du lac, la couche était plus fine qu'au bord. Les deux balles l'avaient traversé comme du beurre. Sous leur poids, les fissures produites s'étaient agrandies.

Un craquement sonore retentit.

- Ça va céder ! s'écria Abby. Couche-toi !

Elle avait raison. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de rejoindre le bord. La seule solution était de s'allonger pour répartir leur poids sur une plus grande surface. Ils gagneraient ainsi du temps pour s'éloigner et gagner la rive. Il comprit d'un regard que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Une immense brèche courait sous leurs pieds.

Le bruit de la glace en train de se briser se réitéra. Abby était en train de se baisser. Il la poussa de toutes ses forces pour la projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle retomba lourdement et continua de glisser de plus en plus loin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas ou de s'allonger. La glace céda sous son poids. Il sentit la surface dure disparaître sous ses chaussures et l'eau glacée l'avala.


	9. McNoyé

**Réponse aux reviews :**_  
><em>

_Cher docteurs Pitt et Queen,_

_rassurez vos patients, la suite de cette histoire est postée. Je sais que bon nombre de personnes vous l'ont réclamée. Vous pouvez parler de "fous" si ça vous chante, je vous répondrai "malades et fiers de l'être"._

_Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, au sujet du précédent chapitre, que Gibbs n'a pas laissé gagner Nathan aux échecs. Il est simplement impossible pour lui de remporter la victoire quand il fait face à son agent version miniature. La rumeur selon laquelle son frère a tout fait pour le déstabiliser est infondée. Je ne vous dirai rien pour ce qui est de celle sur son cadeau de Noël mais, hormis Tim, rien n'a fini à la flotte._

_Archi, j'ai cru lire des menaces entre les lignes. J'espère m'être trompée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que j'ai eu une proposition fort intéressante au sujet d'une corde et d'une batte de baseball. J'espère que vous récupèrerez les plantes. Je sais à quel point Maria peut y être attaché. Brad, vous avez l'air de maîtriser votre boulot. C'est rare de nos jours._

_Au sujet de Timmy et de son malencontreux accident, je ne peux vous en dire davantage malgré le nombre important de réclamations à ce propos. Il en va de même pour son possible (ou non) sauvetage et le mystérieux tireur. En revanche, je vous certifie que ce n'est pas du sadisme de ma part ce qui arrive. Je fais partie des clubs TBC, vous vous souvenez ? Il y a bien sûr les Tony Bobo's Club (Junior et Senior), mais aussi le Team Bobo's Club. Rappelez-vous Game Over !_

_En attendant de vos nouvelles et de celles des autres patients et employés de Bethesda, AIPMement vôtre,_

_Gwenetsi_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 - McNoyé<strong>

.

Le froid. Il le saisit aussitôt, lui coupa le souffle, ralentit ses mouvements. Il lui fit perdre ses repères. Où était le haut ? Où était le bas ?

Il se débattit pour remonter à la surface ou ce qu'il supposait l'être. Il commença à paniquer en rencontrant la glace. Il eut envie de crier quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où il devait se diriger. Où était l'ouverture qui l'avait amené là ? Comment quitter cette eau glaciale ?

Il avait peur. Il était même terrifié par la situation.

Il laissa échapper un cri qui se transforma en une multitude de sphères translucides allant se cogner contre la glace. Elles aussi étaient prisonnières de cet enfer glacé.

Il chercha encore où était la sortie, tâtonna pour la trouver, n'y arriva pas. Le froid et le manque d'oxygène se faisaient sentir.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il pensa alors à la jeune femme, restée au-dessus. Il espéra qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il l'espéra d'autant plus qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas son cas.

* * *

><p>- Abby !<p>

Le cri ne fit pas réagir la jeune femme allongée sur la glace. Elle fixait l'endroit où se trouvait Tim il y a un instant avec horreur.

- Abby, viens, ordonna une autre voix.

Elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête.

- Ziva ?

La jeune femme lui tendit la main.

- Dépêche-toi. Il ne faut pas rester là.

- Tim, balbutia-t-elle en se relevant.

- Tony s'en occupe.

L'agent rejoignait effectivement l'endroit où avait disparu son compagnon.

- Abby, reprit Ziva, il faut regagner le bord. Ce n'est pas loin. Viens.

- Comment ? s'enquit la gothique sans quitter le centre du lac des yeux.

- J'étais inquiète de ne pas vous voir revenir, expliqua l'israélienne en l'entraînant vers la rive. J'ai bien vu que Tony aussi, même s'il ne le disait pas. J'ai essayé de vous appeler.

- On n'avait pas pris les portables.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris quand je les ai entendus sonner au salon. Tony a alors attrapé les clés de la moto et on est partis vous chercher. Je me suis dit que tu passerais par là. Heureusement que le lac n'est pas loin du chalet. On arrivait juste quand...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Abby. Elle l'aida à faire les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la terre ferme.

- Reste là, commanda Ziva une fois Abby en sécurité. Je vais aider Tony.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur la glace, les bras dans l'eau. Y voir disparaître l'informaticien lui avait glacé le sang. Il avait alors ordonné à Ziva de s'occuper de la laborantine pour foncer le récupérer.

Il avait couru les premiers mètres, pour se jeter ensuite au sol à l'approche du trou. Il avait glissé sur la glace avant de s'arrêter au bord. L'eau était à peine visible avec les minis icebergs flottant à sa surface. La nuit tombante n'arrangeait rien. Il ne voyait pas Tim. Il avait alors retiré ses gants et plongé ses mains dans l'eau à sa recherche.

Le trou faisait soixante-dix centimètres de diamètre. Il prit appuie de sa main gauche sur le bord en face de sa tête. Prenant garde à ne pas agrandir les fissures parcourant la glace, il s'avança. Il put ainsi faire entrer davantage son bras dans l'eau et augmenter son champ d'action.

Des bulles crevèrent la surface. Il distingua une forme mouvante sur sa gauche, sous ce qui tenait lieu de banquise. Il s'étendit au maximum. Son cou rencontra la surface liquide comme venait de le faire son épaule. Sa main frôla un tissu. Il grogna en manquant de l'attraper. Il ne sentait presque plus ses doigts.

De nouvelles bulles, plus petites, apparurent. Il se lança de toutes ses forces à la recherche de l'informaticien qu'il devinait extrêmement proche et qui s'éloignait de lui. Avec l'élan, il manqua de le rejoindre. Un poids sur ses jambes l'en empêcha. Il mit sa tête sous l'eau, franchement cette fois. Le changement de température lui coupa le souffle, mais il se s'en formalisa pas. Il distinguait la silhouette de Tim, inerte.

Les centimètres qui lui manquaient pour l'attraper lors de sa précédente tentative furent combler. Il s'empara du col de l'informaticien et le tira à lui, soufflant l'air que contenait ses poumons.

Sa main gauche toujours en appui sur la glace, il se redressa. Sa tête retrouva l'air libre avec plaisir. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit celle de Tim de l'eau. Le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à tousser en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Tony soupira de soulagement.

Le poids quitta ses jambes. Il remercia intérieurement Ziva de son aide. Celle-ci vint s'allonger près de lui. Elle passa une de ses mains sous le bras de leur ami tandis qu'il faisait de même. Ils le tirèrent de concert hors de l'eau glacée et s'éloignèrent du trou.

Ils le tractèrent à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord pour s'effondrer ensuite dans la neige, haletants. Abby se précipita vers Tim avec une couverture récupérée sur la motoneige. Il claquait des dents, transi de froid.

- Merci, articula-t-il avec difficulté à l'adresse de ses sauveurs.

Ses amis se contentèrent de hochements de tête pour lui répondre.

- Il faut te réchauffer, déclara Abby.

- On rentre, décida Tony.

- Pars avec lui, dit Ziva, on vous suit.

- Non ! s'écria Tim en l'attrapant par la manche.

- McGee, soupira DiNozzo.

- Il...

- Il quoi ?

- Il va revenir.

- De qui tu parles ?

- On nous a tirés dessus, Tony !

L'annonce de la gothique alourdit l'atmosphère. Les visages des agents se froncèrent quand elle leur rapporta ce qu'il s'était passé.

- J'ai mon arme, annonça Ziva une fois Tim debout et le silence revenu.

- Je l'emmène et je reviens vous chercher.

- Entendu.

Ils aidèrent l'informaticien à s'installer sur la moto. Tony prit place ensuite.

- Soyez prudentes, commanda-t-il à l'adresse de ses amies. Un noyé me suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas à Malibu et que je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain ni ma serviette.

Elles sourirent.

- On n'ira pas faire trempette, assura Ziva.

Elle récupéra la lampe torche qu'il lui tendait et il prit avec lui le sac que tenait Tim il y a encore un quart d'heure. Il s'assura que ce dernier était correctement installé, puis démarra.

L'israélienne les regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Elle attrapa son arme.

- Allons-y.

Elle commença à marcher, suivie par Abby.

- Ne t'éloigne surtout pas, commanda-t-elle.

La gotique n'en avait aucunement l'intention.


	10. Dans la nuit

**Chapitre 10 –**** Dan****s**** la nuit**

.

Ziva se tenait sur ses gardes. Abby ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et elle s'en félicitait. Le tireur était toujours là, elle en était certaine. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de terminer son macabre travail était leur arrivée, à Tony et elle. Ils l'avaient interrompu. Il avait alors fui de peur de se faire prendre, c'était une certitude. À l'abri et les garçons partis, il risquait assurément de vouloir finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Elles étaient des cibles parfaites.

Elle jeta un œil rapide à Abby. La jeune femme peinait à suivre le rythme qu'elle lui imposait. L'israélienne aurait voulu presser le pas, mais elle n'aurait pas suivi le rythme. À bout de nerfs, la gothique tenait sur ses jambes uniquement grâce à l'adrénaline, et encore c'était limite. Sitôt qu'elles seraient à l'abri au chalet, elle s'effondrerait.

Il faisait quasiment nuit à présent. Elles auraient pu allumer la lampe, mais ça aurait été suicidaire avec le tireur dans les parages. Ziva savait qu'elles seraient bientôt contraintes de l'utiliser sous peine d'être dans l'incapacité de rentrer. Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Et Tony qui ne revenait toujours pas.

* * *

><p>Tim avait l'impression de ressembler à un glaçon. Trempé, laissé à la merci du froid mordant de l'air, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Les secondes lui paraissaient des heures. Il loua tous les dieux qu'il connaissait lorsque les lumières du chalet furent visibles.<p>

À l'entente du moteur, Gibbs s'était précipité à l'extérieur. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et l'aida seulement à descendre de l'engin pendant que Tony lui résumait la situation. Il ne comprenait pas comment il tenait debout, mais il se doutait que la poigne solide du patron n'y était pas étranger.

Il entendit la moto redémarrer. Il entrouvrit les paupières, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermées, pour la voir disparaître sur le sentier par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Le chef d'équipe lui parlait. Il vit ses lèvres bouger lorsque son regard passa sur son visage. Cependant, il était incapable de l'entendre.

* * *

><p>Phares allumés, Tony allait le plus vite possible. Il n'était pas tranquille de savoir les filles seules avec un fou furieux armé dans le coin. Il savait que Ziva saurait les protéger s'il le fallait, mais il doutait de sa réussite sur le long terme. Le temps, l'obscurité, la nature du terrain et une Abby dans tous ses états étaient autant de facteurs allant à son encontre si le tireur refaisait surface.<p>

Il aurait bien voulu savoir qui il ou elle était d'ailleurs. S'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le cadavre de Doug Milton dans les décombres de son laboratoire, il l'aurait accusé sans la moindre hésitation. Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Il prit un virage un peu trop vite et manqua de quitter l'étroit chemin où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il parvint à retrouver son équilibre et rétablir l'engin, mais il n'était passé pas loin d'un magnifique vol plané dans la neige ou un crash dans les sapins. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accélérer encore pour retrouver les filles au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Abby avait de plus en plus de difficulté à avancer. Elles étaient très proches du chalet, mais la neige accumulée la nuit précédente les ralentissait énormément. Sur cette portion de chemin, il n'y avait eu quasiment aucun passage. Il menait exclusivement à leur chalet. C'est en choisissant l'autre route au croisement peu après avoir quitté celui du lac qu'elles auraient trouvé une neige aplatie et une progression aisée.<p>

Les cinq minutes étaient passées et risquaient fort de devenir des heures. Elle en était convaincue.

Un bruit qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier fit réagir Ziva. Elle appuya sur son épaule et la força à s'accroupir au sol. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues secondes silencieuses à attendre elle ne savait quoi. Puis elles distinguèrent un bruit de moteur. Ziva se releva et la poussa aussitôt hors du sentier, à l'abri.

La lumière de phares apparut au loin. Une motoneige était en approche. Il fallait espérer que le conducteur serait Tony.

* * *

><p>Au chalet, Gibbs et Ducky s'occupaient tant bien que mal de Timothy. Lui enlever ses vêtements n'était pas une mince affaire, mais une nécessité pour le réchauffer. Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de l'inconscience lorsqu'ils l'avaient amené à l'intérieur. La chaleur de l'habitation avait fait son œuvre aussitôt en calmant de façon très nette ses tremblements. C'était cependant loin d'être suffisant.<p>

Le légiste prit les choses en main. Il demanda aux enfants d'aller chercher des couvertures et des vêtements secs. Il fallait aussi que l'informaticien boive quelque chose de chaud.

Gibbs les laissa s'en occuper et alla récupérer son arme avant de faire le tour du chalet et de fermer tout ce qui pouvait l'être au cas où le tireur se montrerait.

* * *

><p>Il ne voyait personne. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Depuis le temps qu'il était parti, il aurait dû les trouver. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une lumière venue de nulle part l'éblouit. Il manqua de sortir du sentier une nouvelle fois. Mais fort de sa précédente expérience, il resta où il était et se contenta de ralentir pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.<p>

Sa vision mit une poignée de secondes à revenir normale. Il se retourna pour de nouveau croiser le puissant faisceau lumineux. Il ferma les yeux et tendit sa main en avant pour s'en protéger.

- Ziva, grogna-t-il, c'est moi. Arrête de m'aveugler !

La lampe torche de sa coéquipière se braqua sur le sol. Il la vit quitter le couvert des arbres, suivie de près par Abby.

- Je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien toi, se justifia-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et effectua un demi-tour rapidement.

- Tim est en sécurité au chalet. Allons-y.

Il tendit la main à Abby pour l'aider à s'installer devant lui, tandis que Ziva prenait place derrière, avant de démarrer. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, être au chaud et à l'abri au chalet avec les autres. Ils n'en auraient pas pour plus de cinq minutes à le regagner et il espérait qu'aucun problème ne surviendrait d'ici là.


	11. Tu parles d'un réveillon

**Chapitre 11 – Tu parles d'un réveillon**

.

- Mais t'es sûr qu'il va bien ? demanda Will pour la troisième fois.

- Oui, assura Ducky. J'en suis sûr.

- Alors pourquoi il bouge pas ? On dirait qu'il est presque mort, comme Ally l'autre jour.

- Il lui faut du temps pour se remettre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Tony en les rejoignant, McTrempette va très bien.

- C'est pas une trempette qu'il a fait, Papa, objecta Nathan, c'est un plongeon.

- Oui, enchérit son frère, la Trempette c'est pas du tout la même chose et ça fait du mal qu'aux cartoons.

- _Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit_, expliqua l'agent à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

Les lèvres d'Abby s'étirèrent en sourire. Le premier depuis qu'ils avaient été pris pour cible. Le retour au chalet s'était fait sans accroc et tous s'en félicitaient.

- Il va revenir le méchant ? questionna Ally.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Gibbs. Il fait nuit et il devrait forcer la porte pour entrer ici.

- Il est peut-être super fort.

- Mais on est nombreux.

- Alors il a aucune chance.

Elle se tourna vers l'informaticien. Les yeux fermés, enveloppé dans des couvertures, au plus près du feu, il se réchauffait doucement. Son regard dévia sur le côté.

- Aujourd'hui, dit-elle, c'est le réveillon de Noël.

- Ally, commença son père, je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Pourquoi on réveillonnerait pas ? Papy a dit que le méchant viendrait pas ici. Alors si on risque rien, pourquoi on le ferait pas ?

Sa logique était imparable. Au vu des visages de ses frères, Tony était certain qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté de fêter le réveillon. Il chercha en silence l'avis des autres.

- Le repas n'est pas prêt, rappela Ducky.

Sa phrase fit bondir Nathan.

- On s'en charge ! décréta-t-il en attrapant la main de Ziva.

La jeune femme se laissa faire et le suivit en direction de la cuisine, entraînant Abby par le bras au passage.

- Je vais mettre la table, décida Gibbs à son tour.

- Je t'aide ! ajouta Ally.

- Moi aussi, enchérit Will.

Aussi soudainement que le silence s'était installé, l'agitation et les rires emplirent l'espace.

- Je crois que ça va nous changer les idées, dit Tony à l'adresse du légiste.

- C'est ce qu'il nous faut. Nous penserons au tireur plus tard. Comme l'a dit Gibbs, nous ne risquons rien cette nuit.

- J'aimerai bien savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Tu n'as pas d'idée ?

- Sur le coup j'ai pensé à un proche de Milton.

- Aucun d'eux n'était en mesure de faire ça quand bien même il aurait voulu se venger. L'homme était un sniper.

- C'est pour ça que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ?

- Le Caïd, ou plutôt un homme qu'il aura engagé.

- Le Caïd est celui qui a tué Maya, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ferait-il ça maintenant ?

- Parce que j'ai récupéré les enfants. Il savourait sa vengeance en sachant que j'étais séparé d'eux. Parce qu'il a bien sûr fini par apprendre leur existence. Il a demandé à me parler un jour. Maya était morte et en plus je n'avais aucun droit sur les enfants. Crois-moi qu'il jubilait.

- Et maintenant tu as récupéré leur garde. Donc tu supposes que c'est lui.

- J'en suis certain, Duck.

- Mais pourquoi tirer sur Timothy et Abigail ?

- Pour m'atteindre. Ça a beau être une pourriture de première, jamais il ne lèvera la main sur un enfant. Si tu oublies les Tripl's, qui reste-t-il dans mon entourage ?

- Nous et ton père.

- Il ne s'en prendra pas à mon père. Ça ne lui apporterait rien.

- Donc il ne reste que nous.

- C'est ça.

Tony reporta son attention sur les flammes.

- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, Ducky.

Le vieil homme posa la main sur son épaule, sans un mot. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ne lui apporterait du réconfort. Lui apporter son soutient silencieux était encore la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.


	12. Noël, cadeaux et mauvaise surprise

**Chapitre 12 – Noël, cadeaux et mauvaise surprise**

.

Il était sourd. Il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas possible autrement et, vu sa tête, le bleu aussi.

Ou alors il était mort, ça expliquerait pourquoi Will le secouait comme un prunier pendant qu'Ally lui perçait les tympans et que Nathan enlevait les couvertures du lit.

Les « C'est Noël! » et « Debout, Papa ! » lui apprirent deux choses : non, il n'était pas devenu sourd oui, ça ne saurait tardé. Donc, il n'était pas mort. Ce qui pourrait arriver avant la fin du séjour avec un fou armé dans les environs. Super de penser à ça au réveil, il voulait se pourrir la journée ?

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment il se retrouva assis dans le salon face au sapin et aux cadeaux entassés à son pied. Il avait eu le temps d'enfiler un jogging et un pull, mais il ne savait pas trop comment, harcelé comme il l'avait été par les enfants.

Les souvenirs du réveillon lui revenaient par bribes. Il se rappelait tout à fait de la soirée et de l'absence d'allusion au dingue qui avait valu à McGee une baignade forcée lorsque ses fils le forcèrent à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ducky et Ziva vinrent l'y rejoindre plus ou moins de la même manière. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à retrouver ses esprits après que les Tripl's les aient sortis du lit à sept heures du matin, le pire horaire qui soit un jour de vacance. Ils avaient fait toutes les chambres pour que adultes se lèvent, aidés avec entrain par une Abby aussi survoltée qu'eux.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous avec un paquet enrubanné dans les mains, les enfants allèrent chercher ceux qui leurs étaient destinés. Lui jeta un œil intrigué au paquet cubique dans ses mains, résultat du père Noël secret qu'ils avaient organisé. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait tenir et qui le lui avait offert. Ziva ne célébrait pas cette fête et en était exempte. Cependant, les Tripl's avaient tenu à lui offrir quelque chose. Une fois le papier bleu nuit enlevé, elle découvrit un ensemble de partitions pour piano. Il sourit à sa tête lorsqu'elle vit que les enfants l'avaient spécialement composé pour elle. Il les avait aidés, se remémorant avec difficulté ses cours de musique et plus spécialement le solfège. Les enfants, jouant depuis « toujours » selon leurs dires, avaient un niveau plus que respectable en la matière et d'excellents professeurs qui s'étaient volontiers prêté au jeu de la correction de leurs courts morceaux.

Il détacha son regard de la jeune femme pour le braquer sur ses garnements dont les cris de joie avaient attirés l'attention de tous. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit leurs mines réjouies devant les cadeaux qu'il leur avait faits. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à les trouver, mais les amener jusqu'au chalet aurait mérité un roman digne de l'épopée d'Ulysse ou d'Énée.

Trois chatons se trouvaient dans les bras de ses garnements aux sourires extatiques. Il avait trouvé évident de leur en offrir à chacun après la folle aventure des Aristochats qu'ils étaient, de la découverte de son existence jusqu'à leur garde obtenue auprès des Jorensen.

Des présents leur venaient aussi des autres. Il n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui avait offert quoi. Le livre sur Walt Disney et les DVD éponymes qu'ils ne possédaient pas encore venaient d'Abby et Tim, les casse-tête en bois de Gibbs, l'ancienne édition des_ Mille et une nuit_ de Ducky et Ziva. Il avait cru comprendre, pour cette dernière, qu'ils avaient mis un temps certain à la trouver et n'avaient pas été trop de deux.

Senior et les Jorensen leur avaient envoyés les leurs avant qu'ils viennent au chalet. Ils avaient dû se concerter, il en était certain. Les grands-parents avaient en effet offert deux albums, un sur Maya et un sur lui. Autant dire qu'il avait eu droit à toutes les remarques possibles quand Abby, Tim et Ziva l'avaient découvert enfant sur les photographies. Il ne parlait bien sûr pas de celles des Tripl's, toutes aussi _agréables._

Il se rendit compte que le déballage des cadeaux n'était pas seulement réservé aux enfants. Ses amis découvraient eux aussi ce que contenaient leurs paquets. Il les imita.

Il devait faire une sacrée tête, il en était certain. Il faut dire que le cadeau d'Abby avait de quoi le surprendre. Il n'était pas habituel par rapport à ses goûts. Il était à mille lieux de ce qu'elle offrait d'habitude, mais bien plus approprié que l'aurait été tout autre chose.

Il sortit avec délicatesse la grenouille de sa boite. Le prince Naveen et sa pseudo-mandoline jouant sur un nénuphar, voilà ce à quoi il avait eu droit. Sous le support se trouvait noté « James un jour, James toujours. ». Il secoua la tête sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire. Le camp et la Lousiane venait de revenir à sa mémoire avec force et bonheur.

Il passa son regard sur les autres et ce qu'ils avaient déballé. Son cadeau à lui était pour Tim. L'informaticien regardait incrédule la toute dernière version de son jeu vidéo favori qu'il avait eu un mal fou à dénicher avec la rupture de stock des fêtes. Il savait que le jeune homme en rêvait, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas avoué. Il se moquait bien assez de lui avec ça, il n'avait pas voulu en rajouter. Même s'il adorait faire enrager son Seigneur des Elfes, il était totalement proscrit de lui offrir une chose qui aurait pu le décevoir ou d'un goût douteux.

Ducky feuilletait avec ravissement un ouvrage d'épaisseur conséquente sur l'Écosse, son pays natal. McGee avait visé juste. Le livre provenait d'une collection réputée et, accessoirement, hors de prix.

Gibbs était sans voix. Il fixait l'immense cadre dans ses mains avec un mélange de joie, surprise et mélancolie. Le légiste avait récupéré des photos de Shannon et Kelly auprès de Joann et Maddie. Il avait ensuite demandé à un artiste de faire leur portrait. Les filles étaient entourées de petites scènes les caractérisant, allant du quai de gare aux chevaux galopant sur la plage en passant sur le début d'une liste intitulé « Règles ».

Restait Abby qui découvrait avec ravissement la façon très Gibbsienne de faire un album. Son cadeau était sans doute aucun le plus volumineux. Une série de cadres étaient soigneusement disposés sur un arbre d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Le tout était en bois. S'y trouvaient des photos de chacun d'eux, seuls ou en groupe.

- Hé ! s'écria Will. Reviens !

Son petit chat blanc et noir se faisait la malle vers la cuisine.

- Il leur faut des noms, annonça son père en le voyant le rattraper.

- Oui, approuva Ally, mais pas ceux du dessin animé, ça leur irait pas.

- C'est vrai, enchérit Nathan. Ils ont pas les mêmes couleurs.

Tony abandonna sa grenouille sur la table pour récupérer le chaton tigré noir et gris attiré par le papier cadeau et les rubans.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont faim, dit-il.

- Ils ne sont pas les seuls ! assura Abby une main sur son estomac.

- À table ! décida Will.

Tony rendit la boule de poils à son jeune maître et se leva, imité par Ziva et Tim. Il gagna la baie vitrée pour ouvrir son volet. Le soleil n'était pas levé, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Il fronça les sourcils en avisant un petit monticule de neige sur la table de la terrasse. Il fit un pas à l'extérieur, grelottant sous la température négative. Il emmitoufla sa main droite dans son pull et débarrassa rapidement la pellicule blanche sur l'objet déposé là. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il s'empressa de le récupérer et le mettre dans sa poche avant de rentrer. Il fut soulagé en constatant que toute la troupe avait gagné la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il les rejoignit sans leur faire part de sa découverte. Il le ferait plus tard. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur matinée. Lui-même devait déjà se faire violence pour rester calme, il refusait de les effrayer. Il attrapa le matou blanc d'Ally par la peau du cou en leur précisant à tous les deux qu'il était hors de question que le chaton aille sur la table. Il se fustigea en voyant le visage de sa fille s'assombrir sous ton ton bien trop dur. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe pour s'excuser. La fillette lui sourit à son tour, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il était pardonné.

Il posa par réflexe une main sur sa poche de pantalon. Jamais il n'avait trouvé une balle aussi lourde.


	13. Irrécupérable

**Chapitre 13 – Irrécupérable**

.

Posté à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regardait pensif la neige recouvrant le paysage. Il se trouvait à mille lieues du chalet en cet instant. Sa main sur sa poche était la seule marque visible de son rattachement à cet endroit et ce qu'il s'y passait.

- Tu n'es pas responsable.

La voix féminine le fit quitter ses pensées. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Ça te va bien de me dire ça !

- C'est la vérité, AJ.

Sans bouger, il jeta un œil sur la femme à sa droite. Ses cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval tendaient vers le blond. Ses iris noisette pétillaient de malice. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc, les pieds nus, elle était auréolée de la lumière du soleil comme un ange venu du ciel. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux dans un sens.

- Il est de retour, Maya, dit-il dans un soupir.

La mère des Tripl's hocha la tête négativement.

- Il n'est jamais parti.

- Il veut se venger.

- Ce qui manque cruellement d'originalité, ironisa-t-elle. Comme si me tuer et te torturer n'était pas suffisant ! Il faut vraiment lui offrir le guide du parfait petit mafieux. Personne ne lui a conseillé de lire le chapitre « Comment me venger de mes ennemis sans passer pour un parfait crétin ? » ?

- Non, il est resté à « Comment tuer le temps en taule ? ».

- Quel jeu de mots, AJ ! Tu te prépares pour le concours d'humour du NCIS ?

- Je suis certain de gagner, tu es hors jeu.

- De mieux en mieux, mon cœur.

- J'avoue que j'ai fait quelques progrès, chérie.

- Mais il te reste pas mal de chemin à faire pour atteindre un niveau un tant soit peu correct.

- Hé ! Tu n'es pas censé m'enfoncer !

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te sauter dans les bras pour un câlin de réconfort ? Si c'est pour ça, va voir Abby.

- Vu que tu es le produit de mon imagination, ce serait stupide un câlin de ta part.

- Me rappeler de cette manière que je n'existe plus n'est pas des plus élégants, monsieur DiNozzo.

- Que tu n'existe _pas._

- De mieux en mieux. Tu veux me faire déprimer ?

- Tu n'es qu'une hallucination !

- Et si j'étais un fantôme ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?

- Ça deviendrait glauque.

Elle le regarda outrée.

- AJ !

Il sourit franchement cette fois. Leurs joutes verbales lui avaient manqué.

- Ally te ressemble beaucoup quand tu fais cette tête, tu sais ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là ! Que dirait-elle si elle voyait son père discuter avec lui-même ?

- Qu'il a besoin de plus de vacances.

- Égoïste !

- C'est toi qui as posé la question, assume !

Elle eut un soupir désespéré.

- Tu es irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ?

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

- Pour mon plus grand malheur, se désola-t-elle.

Il grimaça.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as pris cette phrase au pied de la lettre ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

- AJ ! reprocha-t-elle.

Il détourna les yeux.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Anthony Junior, siffla-t-elle. Regarde-moi !

Il obéit. La colère lui allait bien. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique dans cet état.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, lui asséna-t-elle avec force.

- Il veut se venger de moi.

- Comme tous ceux que tu as mis derrière les barreaux.

- Sauf que lui en a la possibilité.

- Tu es défaitiste.

- Même si on attrape le tireur, il en engagera un autre. C'est sans fin !

Elle lui jeta une œillade agacée.

- Tu ne réfléchis jamais plus de cinq secondes par jour, hein !

- Maya...

- Non ! Tu m'écoutes et tu te tais !

- Oui, chef !

- Bien.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre, comme pour préparer son discours. Puis elle vint se placer face à lui. Il la dépassait d'une tête, cela la contraignit à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de son visage.

- Tu es stupide, marmonna-t-elle avec un regard furieux.

Il la regarda ahuri tandis que ses talons retrouvaient le contact avec le sol.

- Tout problème à sa solution, AJ. Il suffit de la trouver. Alors remue-toi les méninges et trouve comment sauver tes amis.

- Mais je...

- Pas de mais ! Tu fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout. Et pour commencer, tu parles de cette balle à Gibbs.

- J'avais prévu de le faire.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu te terres dans cette chambre ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Heureusement que le fantôme de ta super ex est venu te sonner les cloches, alors !

- Il y a pas un règlement pour les morts qui viennent hanter les vivants ?

- Non.

- Menteuse.

- Je viens te voir chaque mois depuis ma mort. Tu crois vraiment que je fais ça parce qu'il y a un règlement ?

- Oui.

- Menteur.

Il se détourna.

- Tu m'emmerdes, Maya.

- Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu la sortirais celle-là !

- Tu me manques.

- Je sais, bad boy.

- Tu n'as pas une règle qui t'autorise à venir me voir plus souvent ?

- Je viens _déjà_ trop souvent.

- Mouais, tu esquives la question là.

- Bouge tes fesses, DiNozzo. Le grand chef t'attend.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?

- Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'a pas remarqué que tu joues les ermites depuis une demi-heure ?

- Gibbs ne voit pas tout.

- Il ne sait pas tout non plus, c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas stupide !

- Contrairement à moi.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je lui dise ?

- Je ne sais pas... que tu as une balle dans ta poche, peut-être ?

- Ça risque de limiter la conversation.

- C'est toi le beau parleur, pas moi. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose à dire.

- Je te déteste !

- Moi aussi, mon cœur.

Ce fut son tour de lever les yeux au ciel et elle de sourire.

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu sortir avec toi ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

- J'étais super sexy.

- Ben voyons !

- Et la seule femme libre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- De mieux en mieux !

- Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Gibbs, AJ, maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui indiqua l'extérieur d'un signe de tête.

- Elle fait une rechute.

Il se précipita contre la fenêtre.

- Mais c'est...

- Abby en train de se prendre pour Kill Bill. Manque le sabre, mais l'intention de se venger d'un méchant pas beau est là.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais qu'il est moche ou pas ?

- Je te l'ai dit, mon cœur, je suis un fantôme et je hante les vivants.

Tony vit avec soulagement Ziva et McGee se précipiter vers Abby et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sur le chemin.

- Tu vois, même pas besoin de parler au patron pour ça.

- Le Grand Manitou veut quand même te parler.

- Et tu le sais parce que...

- J'entends ses pas dans l'escalier. Au revoir, bad boy de mon cœur.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Elle avait déjà disparu et la porte s'ouvrait.

- Gibbs, salua Tony à son entrée.

- Il faut qu'on parle, DiNozzo.

- Il paraît.

Gibbs s'avança.

- Le tireur a laissé un message sur la table de la terrasse.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer un mouchoir roulé en boule. Il le déplia afin de faire apparaître la balle abandonnée dehors durant la nuit.

- Il veut notre peau, il l'aura. Une idée de la façon dont on l'empêche ? Parce que son patron est comme toi, quand il a une idée en tête, rien ne peut l'arrêter.


	14. Motiver les troupes

**Chapitre 14 – Motiver les troupes**

.

Ils regardaient la balle, en silence. En tant que sniper, Gibbs n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître le modèle de fusil allant avec, une arme excellente, une arme de professionnel.

- Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir rater McGee, dit-il en s'emparant du mouchoir et du projectile. Pas avec l'arme à sa disposition.

- Je doute qu'il ait l'habitude des missions avec des lacs gelés au crépuscule. Et puis le bleu a vu le laser sur la glace, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu à mon avis.

- Vous l'avez dérangé avec Ziva, mais il comptait bien toucher une de ses cibles.

Il fit rouler la balle, fronça les sourcils en comprenant quelque chose.

- Il cherchait ses marques. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait sans doute pas à les avoir.

- C'était un test alors ?

- Et une manière de t'avertir qu'il était là.

- Pour que je déprime bien de connaître ses projets ? Génial !

Il eut une moue désabusée.

- Tu nous as raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Caïd, Mike Macaluso.*****

- Et ?

- Il veut te voir souffrir, lâcha Jethro avec colère.

- Il ne me fera rien, assura Tony, pas plus qu'aux enfants. Il ne s'en prendra qu'à vous grâce au type qu'il a engagé.

Il détourna les yeux, les braquant de nouveau sur l'extérieur.

- Tout recommence, Gibbs. J'ai l'impression de retourner des années en arrière.

Le ton était presque désespéré.

- Il ne nous fera rien, certifia l'ancien marine.

- Comment veux-tu l'en empêcher ? Je te l'ai dit, quand le Caïd a une idée en tête, rien ne l'en fait changer.

- Commençons par attraper le tireur.

- Et ensuite ?

- On avisera.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Dès qu'on aura coincé ce gars, _il_ l'apprendra et en enverra un autre. Il n'y a pas d'issue !

- Tout problème à sa solution.

La phrase l'ébranla. Elle faisait écho à celle de Maya. Il reporta son attention sur Gibbs.

- Personne ne quittera le chalet aujourd'hui, décréta celui-ci. On s'occupera de ce type demain.

- Le planning dit que les deux jours qui arrivent sont libres. On fait ce qu'on veut. Moi, je veux bien t'aider à l'attraper, mais je doute que les enfants soient du même avis.

- Ils savent ce qu'il se passe, Tony, ils ne sont pas aveugles.

- Justement, après ce qui est arrivé à Ally, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient ravis qu'on aille à la chasse au fou armé. De plus, ils finiront par en avoir marre de rester cloitrés au chalet, point sur lequel on doit s'accorder, je pense.

Gibbs se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Il poursuivit.

- Donc, on a un autre problème. En plus d'attraper le tireur, on doit gérer les enfants. Et je ne parle pas bien sûr du Caïd pour lequel on n'a pas de solution !

Jethro le regarda intensément. Il fit un pas en avant et, sans qu'il l'aie vu venir, lui asséna une magistrale claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïe ! s'écria-t-il en portant la main à son crâne. Ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ?

- J'ai besoin d'un agent en pleine forme pour les prochains jours, et pas seulement physiquement. Alors tu arrêtes avec ces phrases pessimistes et tu te secoues un peu.

- Si j'ai un traumatisme crânien, je porte plainte !

- Essaye toujours.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes motiver les troupes, en l'occurrence moi, autant te dire que ça n'a aucun effet.

Gibbs le toisa une nouvelle fois du regard.

- Tes enfants veulent comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Tu dois les rassurer. Tu vas donc cesser de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et aller les voir. Tout de suite.

Tony n'eut aucune réaction.

- Bouge tes fesses de là, DiNozzo ! Maintenant !

- Faut vraiment que tu revois ta façon de motiver les gens, patron.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça depuis leur arrivée au chalet. Gibbs comprit que le problème était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord. Tony n'était pas seulement inquiet, il avait peur. Cela changeait absolument tout.

- Il ne nous arrivera rien, dit-il.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si ça l'est et tu refuses de l'admettre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux entendre, Tony ? Oui, c'est de ta faute si un type veut nous faire la peau ? Si McGee a failli ce noyer ? Si on risque nos vies en faisant un pas en dehors du chalet ?

- Je le sais déjà.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

L'agent ne répondit pas.

- On sait tout les deux ce qu'il en est de la situation. Ça ne sert à rien de s'appesantir sur le sort que le Caïd nous réserve. Ce qu'il faut, c'est l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a prévu. L'important, c'est d'agir ! Donc tu vas quitter cette chambre et aller parler aux enfants. _Ensuite,_ on décidera d'un plan au sujet du tireur et de son employeur. C'est clair ?

- Tu sais ce que tu peux être impressionnant quand tu t'énerves ? Je suis sûr que Shannon disait que tu étais sexy comme ça.

La réplique de Tony déstabilisa totalement Gibbs.

- Enfin...

Il haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

- Je vais aller parler aux Tripl's puisqu'il le faut, mais tu te débrouilles avec les autres. OK ? Bien, alors j'y vais.

Il avança vers la porte sous le regard ahuri du chef d'équipe.

- J'oubliais... dit-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil. Ta méthode pour motiver les gens et les rassurer est sensiblement la même. Tu devrais demander des cours à Abby et demander à Ducky de t'expliquer la différence. Ce serait pas mal pour la prochaine fois.

Il quitta la chambre. Jethro resta encore quelques instants interdits, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Tony ne changerait jamais.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>* Je reprends le nom du chef mafieux qu'il a arrêté à Baltimore. On l'apprend dans l'épisode 309.<strong>**


	15. James Bond et Gremlin

**Chapitre 15 – James Bond et Gremlin**

.

Il allait le tuer ! Si ce barge ne s'en chargeait pas, il le ferait. Même s'il y passait, il le ressusciterait pour s'en charger lui-même. Et il ferait pareil avec Abby !

- Jet, tu crois qu'ils vont bien ?

La voix de Will le ramena sur terre. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, les chatons sur leurs genoux, les Tripl's guettaient avec inquiétude sa réponse. Depuis la conversation avec leur père, ils étaient loin d'être rassurés. Sa fugue et celle d'Abby n'avaient rien arrangé. Le frère et la sœur avaient en effet disparu du chalet il y a une heure maintenant pendant qu'il expliquait aux autres de quoi il retournait. La gothique ayant espionné la discussion parent-enfants avait été dispensé de la discussion.

- Ils vont bien, assura-t-il aux enfants.

- Sûr ?

- Certain.

Il l'aurait su s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

- On ne peut pas rester là, Gibbs.

Ziva le regardait droit dans les yeux en disant cela. Elle avait grande peine à ne pas s'élancer dehors à la recherche de ses amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il leur a pris ? demanda pour énième fois Timothy.

- Tata a fait une rechute, répondit Ally.

Deux en l'espace d'une demi-heure, autant dire que ce n'était pas réjouissant sur la perspective de retour des jeunes gens au chalet. Qui savait dans quel état pouvait se trouver la laborantine à l'heure actuelle ? Elle avait décidé de partir en guerre seule contre le sniper il n'y a pas si longtemps, avant les explications. Il ne préférait pas imaginé l'impact qu'elles avaient pu avoir sur elle depuis. Sa seule certitude tenait au fait qu'il s'était magistralement planté en laissant Abby libre de ses mouvements une fois la première crise passée. Si DiNozzo ne l'avait pas gardée, ni ramenée dans l'habitation dès le début de la seconde, le pire était à craindre.

- Il faut aller les chercher, attaqua de nouveau Ziva.

- Non, contra-t-il. Ce serait trop risqué.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre d'autres membres de sa famille en danger.

* * *

><p>- Ça va mieux ? questionna Tony.<p>

- Tu me le paieras ! répondit une Abby en colère.

Un filet d'eau glacé coulait lentement le long de son dos, cadeau de son compagnon pour la faire revenir sur terre. Elle se l'était jouée James Bond pendant une heure et il n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen pour lui faire quitter ce rôle, créer un choc thermique avec de la neige. Par expérience, il savait qu'une douche froide pouvait dessouler, en partie, n'importe qui. Il n'y avait pas de raison que la technique soit inefficace sur une personne en train de planer. Il en avait la preuve devant lui. La gothique le fusillait du regard, peu ravie de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Après une heure à la poursuivre dehors, il n'avait pas non plus eu beaucoup d'autres solutions que celle employée. Il l'avait rattrapée aux abords du village après une longue ballade en forêt dans cinquante centimètres de poudreuse. L'apparition de Jimmy au détour d'une rue l'avait suffisamment surprise pour qu'il ait le temps de combler les derniers mètres le séparant d'elle et d'agir.

- Merci de ton aide, Palmer, dit-il.

- De rien.

Abby, qui tentait d'enlever la neige restant dans son col, prit enfin compte de ce qu'impliquait la présence de l'assistant légiste.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Breena à Washington ?

- Tony m'a demandé de lui rendre service en amenant les chats ici.

- Je pouvais difficilement mettre les cadeaux des Tripl's dans mes bagages ! commenta celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Mais...

- Breena a bien voulu que l'on passe Noël tous les deux ici. Elle trouve ça romantique.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- On est arrivé hier.

Abby allait poser une nouvelle question quand Tony l'empoigna par le col et l'entraîna vers une rue adjacente, Jimmy sur les talons. Elle s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait, mais sa main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Son air grave la dissuada de parler.

Elle échangea un regard avec Jimmy. Celui-ci ne comprenait de toute évidence pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il se passait.

Tony s'avança doucement à l'angle du mur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la rue pour se retirer à toute vitesse. Il vint les rejoindre.

- Il est là, murmura-t-il. Il nous cherche.

- Qui ? demanda Jimmy.

- Le tireur.

- Hein ?

Tony se fustigea mentalement. Il avait complètement oublié de prévenir le Gremlin des récents évènements. Ce qui était loin d'être intelligent quand on connaissait Mike Macaluso.

- Un type veut nous tuer, résuma-t-il en l'entraînant avec Abby loin de cet endroit. Il est pas loin et il sait qu'on est là.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi et viens !

- Breena ! Je ne peux pas la laisser !

Il l'avait oublié celle-là. Cependant...

- Il ne lui fera rien, il ne la connait pas.

Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il assommerait Abby à la prochaine rechute. Il était hors de question qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau dans cette situation parce que mademoiselle se prenait pour une super espionne.


	16. Courir et attendre

**Chapitre 16 – Courir et attendre**

.

Gibbs faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, pourtant c'est lui qui avait dit non. Et maintenant, il était là à ne pas savoir quoi faire, incapable de rassurer les enfants blottis les uns contre les autres.

* * *

><p>Tête levée vers le ciel, Mike Macaluso profitait du soleil. Malgré le froid de ce mois de décembre, il se tenait immobile dans la cour de la prison. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de savourer cette semi-liberté. Chaque promenade était pour lui un moment privilégie ou il était formellement interdit de venir de le déranger. Les autres prisonniers le savaient, les gardiens aussi.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ne t'arrête pas ! commanda Tony. Cours !<p>

Abby ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bien qu'à bout de force, elle ne comptait pas rester sur place et attendre gentiment que l'autre la descende. Tony attrapa sa main et l'entraîna, la forçant à accélérer l'allure. Quelques mètres devant eux, Jimmy ouvrait le chemin. Elle n'en revenait pas de sa condition physique. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il craquerait avant elle. Le gremlin avait apparemment de la ressource. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre avec ce taré à leurs trousses.

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas s'évader physiquement mais, lorsqu'il était là, ses pensées l'emportaient au plus loin de la galaxie. Il n'était plus un homme coincé dans ce misérable établissement pénitencier de Baltimore. Non, il était un être capable de tout. Ses meilleures idées, il les avait ici. En ce moment même, l'une d'elle était sur le point d'aboutir.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils couraient. La pente était forte et la neige ne facilitait pas leur progression. Ils avaient beau faire des efforts, ils étaient ralentis par leur environnement. De plus, après sa course de toute à l'heure, elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par les deux hommes. Contrairement à Palmer, elle n'était pas reposée et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Contrairement à Tony, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre d'exercice physique.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike ferma les yeux. Une brise glaciale passait sur son visage rasé de près. Le froid ne le gênait pas, au contraire. Il lui apportait une sérénité bienvenue dans sa vie actuelle. Celle qui devait se finir un jour entre ses murs gris et leurs barbelés.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils avaient cru pouvoir échapper au type dans le village. C'est bien ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Il avait fini par les retrouver. Sans armes, contrairement à lui, ils avaient fui vers les hauteurs, seule chemin possible s'ils ne voulaient pas finir transpercés par ses balles. Ils tentaient de gagner le chalet. Là-bas, ils trouveraient de l'aide.<p>

* * *

><p>Dire qu'il s'était tenu sagement pendant des années. Il trouvait ça assez incroyable. Lui, le mafieux le plus respecté de la ville relégué au rang de prisonnier rangé et sans ambition. Le pire étant sans aucun doute la disparition de son influence. Il avait du pouvoir ici, certes. Mais ça ne serait jamais comme dehors et, surtout, ça ne lui permettrait jamais de se venger <em>vraiment.<em>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient maintenant en terrain découvert. Cette zone vierge d'arbres était un passage obligé quel que soit la route choisie pour gagner le chalet. Ils le savaient, <em>lui<em> aussi.

* * *

><p>Il était obligé de déléguer. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce mot même quand il tenait une part non négligeable dans son quotidien. Il le haïssait maintenant qu'il était là. On ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même dans son univers. Même la famille n'était pas sûre. Pour d'autres, peut-être, pas pour lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient des cibles faciles. Il allait en profiter. Ils se demandaient quand lorsqu'un petit monticule de neige s'éleva près d'eux, projeté en l'air par l'impact de la balle. Ils accélérèrent.<p>

* * *

><p>C'était étrange cet endroit. On y était coupé du monde et pourtant on en pouvait pas en être plus proche. La prison, c'était un monde dans le monde.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony l'obligea à passer devant lui. En se tenant derrière, il obligeait l'homme à chercher un autre angle de tir pour atteindre ses amis. Car il n'oubliait pas que c'était eux qu'il voulait pas lui.<p>

- Ne te retourne pas ! ordonna-t-il à la gothique tandis qu'elle esquissait un mouvement de tête.

Le terrain n'était pas plat. Une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, il grimpait soudainement, pour retomber plus à pic ensuite jusqu'au pieds des arbres. S'ils réussissaient à passer cette butte, ils seraient sauvés. Dans le cas contraire...

* * *

><p>Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, le rapprochant de l'échéance. Bientôt, il allait devoir rentrer. La promenade touchait à sa fin. Il espérait autant qu'il redoutait ce moment. Son rendez-vous du jour devait lui annoncer une nouvelle bien précise. Mais serait-elle bonne ou mauvaise ?<p>

* * *

><p>La butte, Jimmy l'avait atteinte. La gravir allait s'avérer ardu avec le tireur. Il ne serait plus là pour faire écran de son corps. L'avantage était la neige tassée par les tours de luge d'eux et des enfants qui leur permettrait de ne pas ralentir la cadence.<p>

* * *

><p>D'ici soixante secondes, la promenade serait terminée. Bientôt, il allait savoir. En attendant, il profitait du temps clair, paupières clauses, s'enivrant de cet air si particulier à cette période de l'année.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous trois en train de monter. Les balles frappaient la neige à quelques centimètres de leurs corps. Leur poursuivant ne s'était pas arrêté pour ajuster ses tirs. Il courait en même temps qu'eux. Ils avaient peut-être une chance.<p>

* * *

><p>Il rouvrit les yeux, cherchant à imprimer dans sa mémoire la couleur de ce ciel limpide. Ce bleu, il se le remémorerait si son parloir se déroulait différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu. Cela l'empêcherait de commettre un acte regrettable et de chercher de nouvelles solutions au problème qui l'occupait.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils avaient atteint le haut. C'était le meilleur moment. Même en train de courir, il ne pourrait pas les rater. Cependant, il voulait se donner toutes les chances de réussir. Alors, il s'arrêta, ajusta son arme, visa sa cible et tira.<p>

* * *

><p>Des couloirs, des portes, ce n'était que ça ici. Un vrai labyrinthe dont il connaissait chaque recoin accessible aux détenus. Après de longues minutes à parcourir ce dédale, il parvenait enfin au parloir. Son gardien l'abandonna dans la pièce. Il avança seul jusqu'à la table où l'attendait patiemment son interlocuteur. Malgré sa tentative de ne rien laisser paraître, Mike Macaluso comprit que la nouvelle était mauvaise.<p>

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Il a échoué, avoua l'homme en face de lui.

Son mal aise était clairement visible à présent.

- C'est à dire ? siffla Mike.

- Le pire scénario envisagé.

* * *

><p>Il allait les avoir. Il en était certain. Alors il fit la seule chose possible pour les sauver. Il se jeta sur eux, les projetant dans le vide et les envoyant dévaler la pente sans pouvoir s'arrêter, serrant les dents lorsque la balle le transperça.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike s'approcha au plus près de l'homme face à lui.<p>

- Je ne tolère pas l'échec, murmura-t-il. Aucun de vous n'aurait dû l'oublier.


	17. Le pire scénario

**Important :** Ce chapitre appelle une suite, le suivant permet le mot "Fin" à l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 (version 1) – Le pire scénario<strong>

.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il retint son souffle, imaginant déjà le pire.

- Alors ? s'enquit Abby dès que Ducky apparut.

- Il devrait s'en sortir. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché.

Jethro recommença à respirer.

- On peut le voir ? demanda Ally.

- Oui, venez.

Il entraîna les enfants dans le couloir. Gibbs se détourna, affligé. Abby choisit ce moment pour l'approcher. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'elle était entrée comme une furie dans le chalet quelques heures plus tôt. Sans reprendre son souffle, elle avait lâché « Il a eu Tony. » avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer vers la porte.

Ils avaient gagné le terrain en motoneige. Découvrir Jimmy tentant de sauver son agent avait été terrible. Mais ça n'avait été rien face à l'attente dans cette pièce vide, loin des déambulations des médecins dans les couloirs. Ne pas savoir était pire que tout. Et, pourtant, c'est lui qui avait refusé la proposition du docteur de rester dans la salle d'attente, au plus près de l'information.

Pendant qu'il se rongeait les sangs, McGee et Jimmy avaient retrouvé Breena, Ziva ramenait les Tripl's à la clinique. Quant au tireur, il semblait avoir disparu. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi. Le Caïd voulait voir souffrir Tony, pas le savoir mort. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, son homme de main et sa mission n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, affirma Abby.

- J'aurai dû être là, répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça aurait changé ?

Il n'en savait rien.

- Je m'en veux, tu sais. Si Tony ne m'avait pas couru après...

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ces rechutes.

- C'est moi qui ai été vous rejoindre à la planque de Doug Milton. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurai pas entraîné Tony dans cette course-poursuite et on ne serait pas tombé sur le tireur.

- _Si,_ Abby. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur ce qui aurait pu se passer.

- C'est ce que tu fais, Gibbs !

- Et j'ai tort.

Abby l'enserra de ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, relâchant la pression accumulée tout en s'apportant un réconfort mutuel.

* * *

><p>- Il a mal ? demanda Nathan.<p>

- Non, répondit Ducky.

- T'es sûr ?

Les enfants avaient cette manie de toujours vouloir une confirmation.

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

- Il est tout pâle, déclara Ally en passant une main sur le visage de son père.

- Comme toi quand tu dormais, dit Will.

Le voir si vulnérable n'avait pas l'air de les choquer. Ducky en était étonné. Pourtant, ils allaient de surprise en surprise avec les Tripl's.

- Quand est-ce-qu'il va se réveiller ?

- Demain matin si tout va bien.

- On peut rester avec lui ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais, objecta Nathan, comment on va faire avec les petits chats ?

- Jimmy s'est proposé d'aller au chalet avec Breena pour s'en occuper. Timothy va s'en doute faire la même chose. Rester tous ici ne sert à rien.

- Et toi, tu restes ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien.

- Et Gibbs ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ally.

- On lui demandera tout à l'heure, décida Will en se hissant sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il ressemblait au chalet avec ces murs de bois, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il faisait sombre. Seule la Lune éclairait l'espace pour qu'il puisse distinguer les ombres. Peu à peu, elles se firent plus précises. Il découvrit un lit encadré de deux tables de nuit. D'autres meubles étaient également présents sur le mur d'en face, à sa gauche. Devant lui et dans l'angle, une porte, derrière lui, une fenêtre entrouverte pour laisser passer l'air et refroidir la pièce. La température était caniculaire.<p>

Il cherchait à comprendre où il était quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par son entrée.

- Maya !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous chez moi ?

- Très drôle, chérie. J'ai failli marcher.

- _Chérie_ ? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

- Tu plaisantes en disant ça, hein ?

Malgré la pénombre, il parvint sans peine à voir l'incompréhension sur ses traits.

- C'est moi, Maya ! AJ !

- Qui est Maya ?

- Toi enfin !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ? Je m'appelle Ann !

- Marie-Anne pour être exacte, mais tu détestes ce prénom. Tout le monde t'appelle Maya.

- Je veux savoir comment vous êtes entrés chez moi !

- J'allais te demander la même chose. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes j'étais en train de courir dans la neige pour échapper à un fou armé. Je me suis jeté sur Abby et Palmer et...

- Et ?

- La balle a dû faire pas mal de dégâts pour que je me retrouve à halluciner comme ça !

- Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Vous étiez à la montagne ?

- Oui, dans une des charmantes stations de ski que compte les États-Unis.

- Attendez... les États-Unis ?

- Eh bien oui, le pays dont on est originaire. T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Hormis le fait que dans cette hallucination tu sois amnésique, je veux dire.

Elle s'écroula sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains.

- Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Vous n'êtes pas réel.

- C'est toi qui n'es pas réelle ! Je veux bien que tu me dises que je suis fou à t'imaginer tout le temps en train de venir me voir, mais de là à dire que c'est toi qui hallucine, non !

Elle redressa la tête.

- Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

- Dans mon rêve ?

- Nous sommes en Australie.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes dans la chambre d'ami de ma maison. J'allais me coucher quand vous êtes arrivé. J'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis venue là et...

Elle tendit la main et traversa son buste. Il fit un pas en arrière, surpris.

- Ça, c'est bizarre.

- Vous n'êtes pas réel !

- Déjà dit, chérie. Tu te répètes là !

- Pourquoi vous m'appelez chérie ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? Pourquoi je vous imagine ?

- Si tu veux des réponses, laisse-moi le temps de te les donner !

- Je vous écoute.

- Déjà, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un étranger. Je suis le père de tes enfants quand même !

- Mes enfants ?

- Les Tripl's, Ally, Will et Nathan ! Mais enfin, tu es vraiment amnésique ?

- Depuis dix ans, le moment où je suis sortie du coma.

- Quoi ?

Il fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Tu es morte, lâcha-t-il. J'ai vu Macaluso te tirer dessus !

- Qui ?

- Mike Macaluso, le mafieux de Baltimore que j'ai mis en taule.

- Je suis bien vivante pourtant.

- C'est ça qui est bizarre. Si tu étais vraiment morte et que c'était une hallucination, tu le saurais. Si ce n'est pas le cas...

Il commença à faire les cent pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu te tuer, réfléchit-il. Tu étais loin de moi et... c'est ce que j'ai supposé et qu'on m'a dit à mon réveil, mais qu'est-ce-que j'en sais en réalité ? Oui, mais tes parents n'auraient pas caché ça. Alexander n'est pas aussi sournois. Donc ça veut dire qu'ils ne le savent pas. Si on imagine que tu es bien réelle, c'est que je suis venu te faire une petite visite pendant que je suis dans le coma. Après m'être pris une balle, ça ne peut pas être autre chose.

Il cessa de déambuler dans la chambre, puis vint s'accroupir devant elle. Ils s'observèrent en silence.

- Je ne comprends rien, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est normal si tu n'as plus aucun souvenir.

Il leva une main à hauteur de son visage, effleura sa joue.

- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de te toucher alors que je sais que je ne le peux pas.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Pour toi ? AJ.

- Mon... mari ?

- Oula non !

- Mais, tu as dit que tu étais le père de mes enfants !

- C'est le cas, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes juste amis, les meilleurs même.

- C'est... bizarre.

- Autant que la situation. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là ni comment repartir.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir.

- Quelqu'un vient, dit-il en se levant brusquement.

Une fillette pénétra dans la pièce à vive allure et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Maman !

- Kayla, mon ange. Je suis là, calme-toi.

Tony recula.

« Papa ! » entendit-il.

Il chercha qui avait dit ça sans trouver personne. Seule Maya et la petite étaient dans la pièce.

« Papa ! »

Ce n'était plus Will qui l'appelait, c'était Nathan. Il se sentait partir.

« Papa, réveille-toi ! »

- Ally, murmura-t-il.

Maya leva la tête.

- Attends ! supplia-t-elle en le voyant s'effacer.

Il braqua son regard sur elle.

- Je reviendrai, Maya, je te le promets.

Il disparut.

* * *

><p>- Papa, debout, c'est l'heure ! tempêta Will.<p>

Avec difficulté, Tony ouvrit les yeux.

- Il se réveille ! se ravit Ally.

- Alors, DiNozzo, on a décidé de faire la grasse matinée ? se moqua Gibbs.

- Content de te voir aussi, patron, articula Tony la voix rauque.

- Faut que tu boives, ça ira mieux après, expliqua Ally en lui présentant un gobelet d'eau.

Quelques gorgées apaisèrent sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Le méchant t'a tiré dessus et les docs t'ont soigné, résuma Will.

- Et le Caïd t'a envoyé un message aussi, ajouta Nathan.

Il regarda Gibbs circonspect.

- Un mot a été déposé à ton attention à l'accueil cette nuit.

- Il dit quoi ?

- « Tu as gagné la bataille. »

- Pas la guerre ?

- Non.

- Pas bon, ça.

- Tu es sauf, c'est l'essentiel.

- Mouais.

- Macaluso a cessé les hostilités, réjouis-toi.

- Ça ne durera pas.

- Raison de plus.

Tony ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème, DiNozzo ?

- Tu veux qu'on appelle le médecin ? s'enquit Nathan.

- Non, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, ça va. J'ai juste...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?

- Comme le fait que tu me doives vingt dollars ? questionna Abby en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je ne te dois pas d'argent, Abs.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours voulu dire ça. Et puis, ça arrivera peut-être. Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu as oublié ?

- Tu sais ce que veux dire oublier ?

- Oh ! Désolée, j'avais... non, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas s'excuser. Mais si je... non, pas de suppositions, non plus. C'est pas facile !

- Abby, soupira Tony.

- Oui ?

- Tu parles trop.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça !

- Dis, P'pa, coupa Will, c'était important ce que t'as oublié ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu vas t'en rappeler. Les choses importantes, on s'en rappelle toujours.

- J'espère.

* * *

><p>Tay Hockburns poussa la porte de la chambre de sa fille sans bruit.<p>

- Il est tard, Ann, dit-il à la jeune femme assise sur le lit, viens-te coucher.

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de caresser les cheveux de la fillette. Il la rejoignit.

- Comment suis-je arrivée là ? questionna-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien, tu m'as épousé et nous avons emménagé ici.

- Non, Tay, comment suis-je arrivée en Australie ?

- Je l'ignore. Pourquoi ? Tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose ?

- Pas quelque chose, quelqu'un.

Il ne dit rien, mais il commençait à avoir peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je me suis souvenue d'un homme très important pour moi, continua-t-elle sans quitter Kayla des yeux.

- Un... mari ?

- Non, démentit-elle souriant de sa réflexion identique à la sienne il y a quelques minutes.

- Alors qui ?

- Un ami, mon meilleur ami, AJ.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

><p>Tada ! Je finis cette fic avec un long chapitre ! *est fière* Et elle est courte ! *l'est encore plus* Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a marqué à suivre. Comme vous l'avez compris,<strong> je fais revenir Maya (donc elle n'est pas morte!). <strong>J'ai décidé ça en faisant la confrontation entre Tony et elle.

**Attendez d'avoir vu l'épisode 914 avant de me dire que le passage "fantastique" avec Maya ne colle pas à l'univers de la série !**

* * *

><p>J'ai fait une<strong> <span>fin alternative<span> (la version 2 de ce chapitre) pour ceux qui** n'**aimeraient **pas le retour de Maya et histoire de mettre** le mot "fin" à cette fic. Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant.**


	18. Fin alternative

**Important : **Ce chapitre permet une fin à l'histoire, le précédent permet la suite intitulée _III - Maya._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 (version 2) – Le pire scénario<strong>

.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il retint son souffle, imaginant déjà le pire.

- Alors ? s'enquit Abby dès que Ducky apparut.

- Il devrait s'en sortir. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché.

Jethro recommença à respirer.

- On peut le voir ? demanda Ally.

- Oui, venez.

Il entraîna les enfants dans le couloir. Gibbs se détourna, affligé. Abby choisit ce moment pour l'approcher. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'elle était entrée comme une furie dans le chalet quelques heures plus tôt. Sans reprendre son souffle, elle avait lâché « Il a eu Tony. » avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer vers la porte.

Ils avaient gagné le terrain en motoneige. Découvrir Jimmy tentant de sauver son agent avait été terrible. Mais ça n'avait été rien face à l'attente dans cette pièce vide, loin des déambulations des médecins dans les couloirs. Ne pas savoir était pire que tout. Et, pourtant, c'est lui qui avait refusé la proposition du docteur de rester dans la salle d'attente, au plus près de l'information.

Pendant qu'il se rongeait les sangs, McGee et Jimmy avaient retrouvé Breena, Ziva ramenait les Tripl's à la clinique. Quant au tireur, il semblait avoir disparu. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi. Le Caïd voulait voir souffrir Tony, pas le savoir mort. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, son homme de main et sa mission n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, affirma Abby.

- J'aurai dû être là, répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça aurait changé ?

Il n'en savait rien.

- Je m'en veux, tu sais. Si Tony ne m'avait pas couru après...

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ces rechutes.

- C'est moi qui ai été vous rejoindre à la planque de Doug Milton. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurai pas entraîné Tony dans cette course-poursuite et on ne serait pas tombé sur le tireur.

- Si, Abby. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur ce qui aurait pu se passer.

- C'est ce que tu fais, Gibbs !

- Et j'ai tort.

Abby l'enserra de ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, relâchant la pression accumulée tout en s'apportant un réconfort mutuel.

* * *

><p>- Il a mal ? demanda Nathan.<p>

- Non, répondit Ducky.

- T'es sûr ?

Les enfants avaient cette manie de toujours vouloir une confirmation.

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

- Il est tout pâle, déclara Ally en passant une main sur le visage de son père.

- Comme toi quand tu dormais, dit Will.

Le voir si vulnérable n'avait pas l'air de les choquer. Ducky en était étonné. Pourtant, ils allaient de surprise en surprise avec les Tripl's.

- Quand est-ce-qu'il va se réveiller ?

- Demain matin si tout va bien.

- On peut rester avec lui ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais, objecta Nathan, comment on va faire avec les petits chats ?

- Jimmy s'est proposé d'aller au chalet avec Breena pour s'en occuper. Timothy va s'en doute faire la même chose. Rester tous ici ne sert à rien.

- Et toi, tu restes ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien.

- Et Gibbs ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ally.

- On lui demandera tout à l'heure, décida Will en se hissant sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Il avait l'impression de baigner dans du coton. Tous ses sens étaient atténués. Il se sentait amorphe.<p>

Les secondes s'égrainaient et, pourtant, il ne voyait aucun changement sensible à son état. Il n'entendait qu'un bruit de fond, était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, se sentait épuisé comme jamais et avait depuis longtemps renoncé à lutter contre son total manque d'énergie.

« Papa ! » entendit-il.

Il reconnut la voix de Will. Elle dominait le bruit de fond sans qu'il réussît toute fois à avoir s'il l'imaginait ou si elle était réelle.

« Papa ! Debout ! »

C'était Nathan qui l'appelait à présent. Les sons commençaient à se préciser.

« Papa, réveille-toi ! »

Ally, elle était là, elle aussi. Mais où était-il ?

- Papa, debout, c'est l'heure ! tempêtait Will assis sur le lit.

Avec difficulté, Tony ouvrit les yeux.

- Il se réveille ! se ravit Ally.

- Alors, DiNozzo, on a décidé de faire la grasse matinée ? se moqua Gibbs.

Il observa les trois enfants installés sur le lit, puis son aîné.

- Content de te voir aussi, patron, articula Tony la voix rauque.

- Faut que tu boives, ça ira mieux après, expliqua Ally en lui présentant un gobelet d'eau.

Quelques gorgées apaisèrent sa gorge. Il entendait parfaitement bien à présent.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Le méchant t'a tiré dessus et les docs t'ont soigné, résuma Will.

À l'hosto, il était _encore_ à l'hosto ! Cette fin d'année devenait de plus en plus déprimante.

- Et le Caïd t'a envoyé un message aussi, ajouta Nathan.

Il regarda Gibbs circonspect.

- Un mot a été déposé à ton attention à l'accueil cette nuit.

- Il dit quoi ?

Le patron s'empara d'un billet dans sa poche et le lui tendit.

_Je sais reconnaître lorsque j'ai perdu et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne vous haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, soyons clairs, mais je pense que le fiasco qui vous a conduit entre les mains des chirurgiens est un signe. Vous avez déjà survécu à notre première rencontre, puis à vos beau-parents, enfin à cette balle. Maya disait toujours « Jamais deux sans trois. ». L'adage implique qu'il n'y ait pas de quatrième expérience et je ne suis pas assez fou pour faire une nouvelle tentative. Profitez de votre chance et souvenez-vous, DiNozzo, je suis un homme patient. Si la chance tourne, je serai au premier rang lors de vos funérailles._

Les quelques lignes imprimées sur le papier firent leur effet. Son air abasourdi affola ses enfants.

- Papa ! Papa, ça va ? Gibbs faut appeler le docteur !

- Non, objecta-t-il, je vais bien.

- Tu viens de te faire tirer dessus ! rétorqua Abby en entrant dans la chambre. Donc, non, tu ne vas pas bien !

- Tu ne couperas pas au médecin, DiNozzo, décréta Jethro.

- Gibbs ! supplia-t-il.

Au lieu de se pencher et d'actionner le bouton d'appel, il quitta la pièce. Tony voulut faire une remarque, mais Abby l'en empêcha.

- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'excuser, mais je suis vraiment désolée, Tony ! Ce qu'il s'est passé...

- N'arrivera plus, coupa-t-il.

Elle eut une moue embarrassée. Il sourit et l'attira dans ses bras. Cette fois, c'était son tour de lui donner du réconfort par un câlin.

Lorsque Abby se détacha de lui, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Il avisa les visages de ses enfants et rouvrit ses bras juste rabaissés. N'attendant que ça, ils s'y blottirent tous les trois.

- Vous êtes trop mignons ! dit Abby.

- Que veux-tu, répliqua Tony avec un sourire, c'est ça d'être un DiNozzo !

La gothique secoua la tête, amusée.

- Dis, Papa, demanda Ally d'une petite voix, on va rester ici pour la fin des vacances ?

Ses frères s'écartèrent soudainement.

- Ally ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur en constatant une nouvelle rechute.

- Oui, Princesse, répondit Tony avec douceur, on va rester ici. Dors maintenant.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, pour le sable...

Le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'elle termine sa phrase. Tony reporta son attention sur ses fils.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de sable ?

Ils évitèrent son regard inquisiteur.

- Ben...

- Tu sais...

- Monsieur DiNozzo, vous voilà réveillé !

Le médecin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, devant Gibbs. Son visage taillé à la serpe lui rappela celui du directeur de l'établissement où étaient scolarisés les Tripl's. L'histoire du sable revint à sa mémoire. Il regarda ses garnements.

- Vous avez enfermé le principal dans son bureau. Je veux savoir pourquoi et où vous avez trouvé le sable !

Les garçons se concertèrent.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda le médecin en s'approchant.

- Bien, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux Will et Nathan.

Ils se penchèrent, embrassèrent leur sœur puis sautèrent à bas du lit.

- À tout à l'heure ! clamèrent-il en quittant les lieux au pas de course.

- Revenez ici !

- On se calme, monsieur DiNozzo, ordonna le médecin en le forçant à rester allongé. Votre fille dort profondément. Il serait dommage de la réveiller.

Tony contempla Ally blottie contre lui.

- Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, promit-il.

Abby et Gibbs échangèrent un regard, se sourirent. Avec les quatre DiNozzo, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, mais c'est ce qui faisait de leurs vies ce qu'elles étaient. Pour rien au monde ils ne s'en seraient passés.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Et donc, vous en pensez quoi de cette fin ? De l'histoire ?<br>**

**Pour l'histoire du sable, je vous renvoie au premier chapitre.**


End file.
